Secrets
by angel-brokensorrow
Summary: AU- What if you loved someone who had a secret? A secret that could change the fate of the entire world. The choices made could affect everything in the ultimate battle. REVIEW! please.- original pairs. (Put on hold) R&R!
1. The First Meeting

Secrets  
  
******  
  
Disclaimer- Final Fantasy 8 and all its characters do not belong to me. They belong to Squaresoft/SquareEnix. Don't sue. I don't own anything. Hell, I don't even own this computer. If I do own Final Fantasy I will be sure to flaunt it. :) The characters which I made up are MINE. ALL MINE!  
  
====================================================================  
  
The First Meeting  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Sis! Sis, look what I found. Elle?" A small toddler cried out, looking around wildly. The brown haired child stood up unsteadily and ran to the cement walkway which leads up to a small house. The toddler burst through the door with his short arm thrusted in front of him and his hand balled up in a fist, protecting something. He looked wildly around again.  
  
"Elle? Elle?" The toddler raced up the oak stairs. At one point he almost dropped the object in his tiny fists. Again and again he repeated calling his big sister's name until he reached her closed bedroom door. He pounded the door with his right hand and ran inside. It was empty. He ran to the closed bathroom door and pounded on it as well.  
  
"Sis? Elle? ELLONE!" The toddler shrieked. At once the door opened and in front of him was a girl, just a little taller than him, her long brown hair soaking wet.  
  
"Squall? Squallie, what's wrong?" She concerned. She bent down and hugged her little brother.  
  
"I thought you were kidnapped by the evil faeries." Squall cried, hugging Ellone tightly. Ellone held his left hand, which was tiny compared to hers.  
  
"I will always be there with you. Just call me and the good faeries will tell me." Ellone whispered. Her brother nodded and opened his right fist.  
  
"Elle! Look what I found!" Ellone's green eyes opened wide.  
  
"Where did you get that Squallie?" She asked, gently cupping the bottom of his extended hand. Squall smiled and jumped up and down. It was only the size of a marble and was a beautiful color of blue. As it caught the light of the afternoon sun, the white swirls inside seemed to mist out and twirl around.  
  
"I found it by the water! Isn't pretty?" The toddler exclaimed. His sister nodded and walked him to his room. She told him to wait on the bed and went out the door. In a moment she came back with a red box in her hands.  
  
"Here Squall, put the marble in the box. It's very precious. Don't lose it." She put it in the middle of the velvet cushioned box and closed it up. She put it in the bottom of his drawer and closed it.  
  
"I won't lose it Ellie." Squall answered, watching his sister.  
  
"You promise?" She asked, turning to face him, her hand held up it was clenched except for her picky sticking up. He nodded and held up his hand to hers. It was clenched much like hers.  
  
"Pinkie-swear!" They both exclaimed and wrapped their pinkie around the others. Ellone stood up and ruffled his already messy brown hair.  
  
"You wanna go out?" Ellone asked, almost out the bedroom door.  
  
"NO! I wanna watch a MOVIE!!" She laughed and poked her head in. "I'll ready the popcorn 'kay?" Squall nodded and jumped from the bed. Ellone looked back at her little brother and ran down the stairs. The toddler looked at the drawer and ran toward it. He took the red box and opened it. He stared at the marble in amazement. He took it out and put it in his pocket.  
  
**  
  
Downstairs, Ellone looks at the stairs. Quickly, while the popcorn was still popping, she grabbed the phone and dialled.  
  
"Hello? Uncle Kiros? Hi. I need your help. Can you come over tomorrow? In the morning. No Uncle Laguna and Raine don't need help. Squall does. There's.something wrong. He found this marble and.I think it's a GF. Ok. Thank you soooo much. Bye." Hearing her brother stomping down the stairs. Swiftly she hung up the phone and ran toward the movie stack.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Look over there! Hey! For the love of-RINOA!" Suddenly the brunette jumped and looked over to her very- hyperactive friend. She glared at the shorter brunette who was now, scoping out all the 'hot guys'.  
  
"What the hell Selphie? Did you have to shout?" Rinoa demanded, placing her hand on her hips, with mock authority. Selphie raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Whoa! Chill Rin. Besides stop acting like Quisty." The two girls started to giggle uncontrollably  
  
"Please repeat that for me again?" The two brunettes stopped at the authority in the voice. Rinoa looked over Selphie's shoulder and smiled weakly at the blonde behind her. Selphie slowly turned around, also a weak smile on her usually cheerful face. They both stood up. The tall blonde had beautiful long hair which she pinned up most of the time.  
  
"Is that really what you think of me?" The blonde asked. The two shorter girls smiled brighter and shook their heads.  
  
"Awwwww! Come on Quisty. You know that you're the nicest instructor in Balamb. Quistis rolled her eyes and sighed. "Forgive us?" Selphie pleaded her features now in a pout. She had her arm around Quistis' shoulders. Selphie's smile was almost too bright.  
  
"Fine you two are forgiven. Since you two are relatively new at this school." Quistis said, and then she took off her high heels and sat down on the grass. Her friends followed.  
  
"I didn't even have to threaten her with joining the Festival committee." Selphie whispered to her friend beside her. The Festival Committee was held by a student before however he changed schools because no one wanted to join. Ever since Selphie lead the Committee, more SeeDs and Cadets started joining. Mostly because it was of her annoying antics. Rinoa smiled.  
  
Immediately Quistis and Selphie began to talk about the three new students coming to the Garden. Rinoa zoned out and looked around the courtyard. Just a week ago Rinoa enrolled in this school. It was actually called a garden. Balamb Garden. It was almost funny that the names of the top students were SeeDs. At least those who passed or will pass the SeeD exams. Rinoa smiled lightly at that. When she was living with her father, General Caraway, she had a choice between Galbadia Garden and this one. She could easily enrol in to G-Garden since her father was General there; however she took the hard way.  
  
"Oh Hyne!" Rinoa quickly snapped back to reality and turned to face her short friend. Quistis was also looking toward the direction to which Selphie was. The blonde was less surprised. Also she noticed was almost everybody was too. She turned her eyes toward the entrance and she gasped as well. Only quietly. There stood three figures. One on the right was a tall brunette who had his hair tied back at the nape and who was wearing a cowboy hat and was attired in western wear. Over his right shoulder, he held a long shotgun. He was very handsome and had a confident look about him.  
  
"The cowboy's name is Irvine Kinneas." Selphie whispered in her ear but she barely registered it. Her eyes switched to the left. A tall blond stood there, whispering something in the man to his left's ear. The blond had short hair and was cut very neatly. A short wisp from his jelled back hair fell on his forehead. He wore a long white coat and had a vest with a blue cross over it. He had a scar in between his eyes which went over his left eyebrow.  
  
"The blonde's name is Seifer Almasy." Rinoa looked at Selphie. Selphie shrugged and pointed to Quistis. "What's the guy in the middle's name?" Rinoa asked. Selphie leaned over to Quistis.  
  
"Squall Leonhart" Selphie answered, leaning in to Rinoa's ear again. Rinoa's eyes were glued to 'Squall's' cold blue eyes. They had the most intense color she had ever seen. His hair was long and and was spiked slightly in the front. It fell limply down over his eyes. But they stood out nonetheless He wore a brown jacket with had fur around the neck. What was strange about him was that he wore two intersecting belts which didn't hold up his pants. He had a white t-shirt under his jacket and around his neck was a metal figure which hung from a chain. It glittered in the light. As she looked at 'Seifer and Squall' she noticed that they had matching scars. Squall seemed so mysterious. His blue eyes fell on her own brown eyes. They seemed to pierce her thoughts. Quickly she looked away.  
  
Selphie finally tore her gaze from the strangers and glanced at Rinoa. She just managed to catch her looking away. She smiled.  
  
"So which one's the cutest?" Selphie asked slyly to both of her friends. Quistis blushed furiously while Rinoa seemed to avoid all eye contact. She threw her hands up in the air and brought them back down mockingly frustrated.  
  
"Fine. I won't tell if you two don't" Selphie stated, stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Quistis rolled her eyes and shook her head in good humour. Quistis opened her mouth however thought better of it.  
  
"So what're three fine ladies like yourselves doing on a fine afternoon like this?" Instantly the three women jumped and turned to glare at three figures standing over them. The cowboy tipped his hat in a greeting and flashed a bright smile.  
  
"Name's Irvine Kinneas. To the right's Seifer Almasy and the stoner's Squall Leonhart." Irvine Kinneas informed them, ignoring their glares. Out of no where a hand boxed Irvine Kinneas in the arm. He clutched his arm and rubbed it. He looked to Squall. The girls' gazes turned toward the shorter brunette. Rinoa raised an eyebrow. It barely looked like a hard punch.  
  
"Damn Squall! That hurt!"  
  
"Then don't call me a stoner." Squall stated coolly, brushing his hair away from his eyes.  
  
"But you are a stoner." A fist headed Irvine's way again except it was aiming for Irvine's head. Seifer quickly caught it and stepped in. Incredibly fast.  
  
"Don't forget there are others watching." Seifer warned. Squall retracted his arm and pulled his gloves down.  
  
"Forget Squall here, he's always a grump. So how would one of you ladies like to come to the beach with me?" Irvine tipped his hat again and gave Selphie a wink. She giggled in return.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I must be going. I have a class. And you three, I suggest you head to the Headmaster's office. He's expecting you." Quistis said breezily, standing up.  
  
"And how would you know he's expecting us?" Seifer asked stepping in front of her.  
  
"Seifer, just let her go." Squall sighed, putting his head in his hands. Seifer smirked and stood there. Rinoa stood beside Quistis while Selphie was flirting with Irvine.  
  
"I'm not afraid of two girls." Seifer laughed. What a jerk! Rinoa thought, her anger building by the second. Rinoa lifted her hand to slap Seifer but Squall grabbed her wrist firmly. Her anger disappeared once she felt his touch. She pulled away from his grip.  
  
"That won't solve anything." Squall resolved and started to walk away. Seifer turned to Squall.  
  
"Can you register for me?"  
  
"Yeah me too!" Irvine called out, able to tear himself away from Selphie. Squall lifted his hand in answer. Rinoa rushed to the blue doors beside a bush.  
  
"Whatever." Quistis slapped Seifer in the back of the head and followed Rinoa. Seifer turned around. Rubbing the back of his head in pain, he walked toward the Headmaster's Office. He glanced at the closing doors and smirked. He would get his pay back later.  
  
Author's Note-This is my first chapter for my first fic. So no flamers please. R&R! I know it may not be the best but it'll get better. I hope. 


	2. It's a Date

Secrets  
  
*****  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own FF8 or its characters or its sets or pretty much anything. DON'T SUE PLEASE!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
It's a Date  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hi Uncle Kiros and Uncle Ward! Don't worry, Squall's taking his nap. Come in." Ellone greeted warmly. She opened the door a little wider. Her Uncles stepped in as quietly as possible so they wouldn't wake up their nephew. Ellone hugged Kiros and Ward. However in Wards case, she had to be lifted up since Ward towered over her.  
  
Ellone was barely taller then Ward's leg. Kiros was thin and agile. Though he dressed funny, he was a nice man. Ward was taller then Kiros by nearly a head and had a scar across his face.  
  
"Uncles," Ellone started, as she led them to the small living room. "Yesterday Squall found a small marble near the flowers at the back." Ward stayed silent.  
  
"Ward asks 'What does it look like?'" Kiros said, quickly glancing at Ward's expression. Ellone brushed her long brown hair behind her ear and looked at both her Uncles.  
  
"It was light blue and about this small" She lifted her hand's and made a small circle, barely the size of a button. "And had this mist stuff inside it. I don't know what it was but it was weird because at first it was still and then in the sunlight it started to spread out more."  
  
"What makes you think it's a GF?" Kiros asked questioningly, leaning back on the wooden wall. Ellone jumped and ran to the bookcase and pulled out a large red book. In elegant gold letters it read 'The Legends of GF's' In smaller letters below the title it read 'Who, What and Why they're Rare.'  
  
"Here in this it shows all the known GF's and this looks exactly like this one!!" Ellone exclaimed, opening the book and flipping through the pages when finally she pointed at the picture. Ward and Kiros leaned over the book and examined it.  
  
"Are you sure it looks EXACTLY like this one?" Kiros asked, his voice filled in urgency. Ellone nodded vigorously. Ward closed the book with a bang and set it on the floor. Ellone jumped slightly and instinctively, her hand went over her heart. Kiros blatantly ignored the 'bang'.  
  
"Show it to us." Kiros ordered lightly. Ellone ran up the stairs softly, making almost no noise. A minute later she came back down with a red box clutched in her hands.  
  
"Uncles, there's a problem. I-I put it in this and now it's gone. Squall must have it." Ellone cried gently. She fell to the ground.  
  
"I'm so sorry Uncles. I thought it would be safe here but now, Squall might have used it or might have lost it." Ward went over to Ellone's side and tossed the box to Kiros. Kiros caught it and opened it. He dropped it and sat against the armchair.  
  
"Don't worry Elle, it'll be ok. As long as he doesn't junction it, he won't be in any danger." Ellone smiled and wiped away her tears.  
  
"You really think so Uncle Kiros?"  
  
"Yes." He answered. Ward and Kiros shared a doubtful look. Kiros read the expression on Ward's face. Kiros nodded and turned to Ellone.  
  
"Elle, I want you to try to search for it ok?" She nodded and went up the stairs. Ward walked over to his friend and let out a breath.  
  
"I know what you're thinking Ward. I'm thinking it too. If we don't find it, Squall's gonna be in much more danger than just controlling a GF. Shiva's the most unpredictable and oldest GF and she's in the possession of a three year-old." Ward nodded and tapped his head.  
  
"If she gives that, he may be in more trouble than we think."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Oh no! The SeeD exam's tomorrow!" Rinoa groaned, falling back on her bed. She heard a laugh come from across the room. She strained her head to look.  
  
"You said it sister!" Selphies saluted, mocking a SeeD salute. At that Quistis walked in to the room. The blonde eyed the two wearily. She sighed.  
  
"Must you two always act like idiots?" At that Quistis was hit with a flying pillow across the face. She glared at Rinoa. She kicked the door closed and stepped menacingly closer. Rinoa ran to hide behind Selphie and knocked her chair down. Selphie tried to jump out of the way of Rinoa's flailing hands but she was knocked to the ground.  
  
"Hey! Not fair!" Selphie whined, getting up immediately. Rinoa laughed and brushed all the dust off her blue pants.  
  
"What? You have no bruises and you don't have a date tonight so what's the problem." Rinoa asked, standing up to fix her room.  
  
"Actually, I heard that Selphie has a date with that cowboy." Quistis interjected, fixing the pillow on the bed. Rinoa turned to her short friend with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Seriously?" Selphie's face erupted in to a large grin. She skipped to the neat bed and sat, humming happily.  
"Hell yeah!" Selphie exclaimed. Rinoa and Quistis shared a glance. Typical Selphie, Quistis thought.  
  
"So Selph, where is he gonna take you?" Quistis asked, leaning back against the pillows. The brunette grinned even wider and bounced over to the closet.  
  
"He said it'll be a surprise! Soooo, whaddaya think I should wear?" Selphie asked, grabbing a short skirt and a tank top. Rinoa and Quistis shook their heads and prepared to pick out 'perfect outfits'.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna go out with him? If his best friend acts like a jerk, how do you know he won't?" Quistis asked, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder. She watched her friend shrug.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe they are the same. But Irvy told me that they only hang out with each other for an important agreement that they had a long time ago." Rinoa took that in consideration. The first day Rinoa met Quistis, which was in the classroom she didn't like her. At all. The instructor had a strict and often mean demeanour. However that washed away when she met up with her friends.  
  
"Rinny, you have a bad habit with daydreaming." Rinoa snapped out of her thoughts and looked to the petite girl who was digging through a closet for clothes which didn't even belong to her.  
  
"I do not!" Rinoa defended, stamping her foot. Quistis let out a doubtful chuckle.  
  
"Riiight. Like I'm gonna believe that!" Rinoa glared at Quistis and threw the nearest pillow to her friend. The look on her face was priceless. Quistis threw the pillow back. Soon each the three girls in involved in a deep pillow fight.  
  
***  
  
"Hey! Get your paws off my hotdogs!" Irvine snapped at a blonde student who was trying to steal one. Seifer stifled a snigger.  
  
"Awww! Come on man! Just one!" The blonde pleaded, his hands folded together. Squall rolled his eyes and quickly took one and threw it at the begging tuft of blonde hair which was only seen above the pile of hotdogs. He caught it and smiled, giving thumbs up.  
  
"Thanks man! I owe ya one!" Squall flicked his blue eyes at him and rolled his eyes again. Irvine turned to the eye-rolling brunette.  
  
"Squall!!!! Never, ever, give away hotdogs so freely." Irvine ordered, shacking one finger at him. Squall nodded and when Irvine turned his back Squall mocked him in a 'girly' fashion. At a failing attempt to repress laughter, Seifer started to pinch his arm.  
  
"You don't even like them!" Seifer pointed out.  
  
"So? Just because I don't like them doesn't mean that other people don't."  
  
"Squall, please knock some sense in to the cowboy." Squall's eyes flickered between his friends hesitantly.  
  
"How about you do that?" Squall answered, putting his feet on top of the cafeteria table. It was Seifer's turn to be hesitant. Irvine smirked triumphantly.  
  
"Chickens!!" Irvine teased, jumping up, flapping his arms rapidly.  
  
"I'm not a chicken! You know very well why we can't slice and dice you." Seifer sneered, bitterly. Irvine's smiled disappeared as he stopped his dancing.  
  
"Yes I do. Yes I do"  
  
"Now is not the time." Squall warned. The trio remained soberly silent.  
  
"Anyway... I got a date with Selphie tonight so I have to get going." Irvine said, walking away with his tray of hotdogs.  
  
"You mean that short brunette you were talking to?" Seifer asked, grabbing a couple hotdogs.  
  
"Yeah that one. Hey! No hotdogs!"  
  
" Hey I already took it so you can't stop me." Seifer pointed out. Irvine glared at the blonde and started to walk away. When the cowboy was out of earshot Seifer smirked and tossed his friend a hotdog. Squall caught it and started to stand up.  
  
"Hey! Where ya going?"  
  
"Spying on Irvine. I thought you knew that."  
  
"Hey wait up!" Seifer called, picking up all the hotdogs and running after Squall.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure we won't be caught hiding behind a bush?" Rinoa whispered, peering over the leaves. Quistis motioned for her to quiet down when Irvine started talking.  
  
"So Irvy where are we gonna go?" Selphie asked shyly. Irvine gave one of his 'heartstopping' grins and put his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"We'll go wherever you want us to go." Selphie giggled and flipped her hair over her shoulder. The couple walked quietly on the Balamb's docks, over looking the peaceful ocean.  
  
"So if we're not gonna go to dinner then I should get back. The SeeD exam's tomorrow." Selphie murmured.  
  
"So you're gonna participate in it too?" Irvine asked in his southern accent. Selphie nodded.  
  
"You too?" Selphie asked. Irvine shook his head.  
  
"Nah. I'm not qualified to be in it. Squall and Seifer are though. I just transferred here to oversee their test."  
  
"So you're gonna go to Galbadia?" Irvine paused and looked out to the ocean.  
  
"Yup"  
  
"Bullshit!" Both brunettes looked behind them, confused.  
  
"Seifer!?"  
  
"Owww!" Selphie looked over to a rustling bush.  
  
"Quistis?" Out from behind a large tree Seifer appeared. Seifer shook his fist out to his left.  
  
"Hey! Puberty boy! You better get out here. I'm not goin' down for this alone!" Seifer cried, and then pulled out, with great effort, Squall. Irvine shook his head in disbelief. Selphie pouted angrily and stomped over to the bush. She pulled out a blonde and a brunette.  
  
"I can't believe you two! Rinoa! Quistis!" The girls looked down in shame while Seifer started to snigger uncontrollably. Irvine glared along with everyone else at Seifer. Except Squall, who was sitting on a bench. Seifer smirked.  
  
"What? Am I the only one who sees the irony in this?" In a moment of silence Squall looked around at the five glaring teenagers and walked away.  
  
"Hey Squall! Where you goin'?" Irvine asked.  
  
"Back to the Garden." Seifer looked at the Three girls who looked as if they would beat on him.  
  
"Uhh. Hey Squall wait up!" Seifer called running full speed to the Garden, passing his friend. Which left Irvine and the three girls to sort out their problems.  
  
***  
  
"I can't believe you two! Spying on me!" Selphie ranted while walking in the halls back at Garden.  
  
"You spied on us many times before!" Quistis replied, crossing her arms.  
  
"That was different! Besides, I really liked Irvine!"  
  
"How was it different?"  
  
"STOP IT!!!" Rinoa shouted. She started to rub her temples.  
  
"Friends aren't supposed to act like this! So just stop it. And Selphie," Rinoa turned to the brunette. "I apologize for spying on you. Yes it was wrong, but there's something called forgive and forgetting." Selphie nodded.  
  
"Forgiven?" Quistis asked, offering a hand. Selphie took it and smiled.  
  
"Forgiven." Rinoa smiled and out of the corner of her eye saw a familiar brown haired guy walking out of the training center.  
  
"I'll be right back." Rinoa whispered and walked to him.  
  
"Hey! Squall right?" Squall nodded and brushed his hair out of his eyes. His eyes look even better up close. Hell he looks even better up close. Rinoa thought.  
  
"So how do you like the Garden? I bet it's not as good as Galbadia."  
  
"Whatever." Rinoa laughed and started to walk with him. She noticed what he had in his hands. Her eyes widened.  
  
"Wow! Is that a gunblade? They're supposed to be really rare!" Squall shrugged.  
  
"So?"  
  
"Can I see it?" Squall lifted his hand and showed it to her. It had a large handle which looked exactly like a revolver except where the barrel should be, it extended to a large flat steel blade.  
  
"Is that all?" He asked slight annoyance in his tone.  
  
"Well, you wanna have a tour of the garden? It'll have to be after the SeeD test though." Rinoa asked. For the first time his eyes looked in to hers.  
  
"Fine." Rinoa smiled.  
  
"Good. Then it's a Date!" She skipped off before he could say anything. Dear Hyne. What have I gotten myself in to? Squall thought. He stalked off, toward his dorm, silently hoping that Irvine won't find out about this 'date'.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Author's Note- This chapter, I admit, wasn't exactly my best. But please R&R. I probably will add some more characters in the next chapter. BTW: If anyone knows how to keep the italics and bold on fics when uploaded, could you please e-mail me. Thanks. Please tell me if there are any bad spelling mistakes. Also I would like to thank:  
  
remote mine  
  
Redrum  
  
Cusp of a Butterfly  
  
&  
  
Dark Angels -for reviewing.  
  
Thank you all!!!! 


	3. I Don't Need Luck

Secrets  
  
====================================================================  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or its characters. Got it? I own nothing. So even if you do sue you probably won't get anything. So DON'T SUE! Please!  
  
=====================================================================  
  
I Don't Need Luck  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Just stay there! Don't move Squall." Ellone warned, shaking her hands at the crouched toddler.  
  
"But Sis, it's just a fin." Squall pointed out, stepping toward the arachnid.  
  
"Squall! Stay there! It's not only a fin. It's a fastitcalon! They're dangerous!" Ellone said, panic clear in her voice. She sprinted to the phone and dialled. She passed her brother a basket.  
  
"Here Squallie, just trap the fin." Ellone ordered. Squall looked up at her triumphantly.  
  
"I got rid of the fin for you." Ellone tilted her head, very much confused. The toddler pointed to a black figure on the floor. Her eyes widened in surprise, amazement and confusion. She dropped the phone.  
  
"How?" She barely managed to get the words out. Squall's smile widened.  
  
"It's my secret" Ellone hung up the phone and ruffled his dark brown hair.  
  
"Squall you have to tell me." He shook his head and ran toward the stairs. He climbed the first stair then paused, looking at her.  
  
"She made me promise me not to tell yoo" At that he climbed the stairs as fast as he could. Ellone ran after him.  
  
"Who? Who promised you?" Ellone called. The door slammed with such speed and power which could not come from a three year-old. She knew that. She ran a hand through her brown hair and ran back down the stairs. She paced the kitchen frantically, deep in thought. She ran to large pad of paper and wrote: Operation:Secrets.  
  
***  
"Ellone will thank you if I tell her."  
  
"NO! She won't. You must understand Squallie. I need you. Other people won't understand like you."  
  
"Not even daddy?"  
"No. Not even Laguna."  
  
"What do I do then?"  
  
"You must listen, and listen closely." Moments passed of soft whispering. Suddenly a blond boy appeared, roughly the same age and height. Squall and the other boy ran off.  
  
"These boys are incredibly intelligent for their age. It'll work. It has to. Don't worry my love. I've found a way we can both live. Together. Forever.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Here to give the instructions are Instructor Quistis Trepe." Squall turned to the front where Quistis stepped up in front of a middle aged man. He had brown hair that was thinning through the years. Squall could clearly see the white hairs that were soon to cover the brown.  
  
"Hey Squall!" He spun to see the owner of the soft melodic voice.  
  
"Aren't you gonna get closer? You can barely see Quisty up there. Hell, I can't even see her and I have 20/20 vision." Rinoa giggled and she grabbed his hand and pulled him along to the very front.  
  
"You will be doing the SeeD Field Test in groups of three. We have been hired to clear out the town of Dollet of the G-army." Quistis said, speaking clearly and firmly. He heard Rinoa giggle. He looked at her questioningly.  
  
"Don't you get it? Doesn't the G-army sound a little like G-string" At that she started to smile. Squall turned his attention back to Quistis.  
  
"The details of your assignment will be told to you when your group has gathered together. Remember, this is a real mission. You may get killed if you don't keep your guard up. I you fail your objectives, the SeeD members accompanying you will. They always do. If the withdrawal order has been issued you must return back to the boats. We will leave without you. Xu will now call out the groups. Thank you." Squall felt someone's stare on him and looked around. To meet Rinoa's eyes.  
  
"What?" He asked, slightly annoyed. Rinoa blushed and murmured an apology when Xu started to call out the Squads.  
  
"Squad A- Selphie Tilmitt, Chloe Wilkins and Nida-" Someone suddenly tapped him on the shoulder, taking his attention.  
  
"What?" Squall asked again, a little more than agitated. He knew who he was going to see. "What do you want Seifer?" The blond smirked and pointed to the front.  
  
"Listen!" Squall rolled his eyes and turned back.  
  
"Squad B- Squall Leonhart, Zell Dincht and Seifer Almasy. The Squad Leader is Seifer Almasy." Rinoa glanced back at Squall and walked away, trying to find Selphie before they leave for Balamb. Before she could find her, she heard her name being called out. Great. Squad J. That is the most stupid name ever. She thought and left for the meeting place. Minutes later, the Submarine ride began.  
  
***  
  
"Did we have to be grouped up with Chicken-wuss?" Seifer grumbled, loud enough so that 'chicken-wuss' could hear. Seifer recognized him as the blond who was begging Irvine for a hot dog the other day. He just noticed that he had an intricate tattoo on the left side of his face.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?" Zell asked, enraged. He started to clench his fists and hold them up threateningly.  
  
"DON'T. It's not worth failing the exam over name calling." Squall warned, staring at the door. At that Zell seemed calm down.  
  
"Considering our options, I'm commanding myself to be Squad Leader." Seifer said, smirking. Squall looked at him amazed.  
  
"WHOA!! It's not like you were assigned to be Squad Leader in the first place!" Squall snapped, sarcasm dripping off his words. Zell started to laugh when Quistis and Xu walked in. Seifer wasn't listening to Xu when she started to 'drone' on about their mission. Finally when she was finished, Xu left and made Quistis in charge. At this time Seifer decided to order people around to his liking.  
  
"Squall, go and check if we've arrived." Squall shot him a menacing glare and walked out on to the surface. Seifer smirked.  
  
"Chicken-wuss, go to the bathroom and lock yourself in." Zell gave him the 'up-yours' gesture and left to lock himself in the washroom. Quistis was then left alone in a room with Seifer.  
  
She looked and felt very uncomfortable. Seifer got up and sat close to her. She threw him a disgusted look and slid to the very end of the couch. He pretended to be hurt and slid over to her again.  
  
"I'm so sorry for what I said the other day and I think that you're the most beautiful creature on face of the Earth." Quistis tilted her head to the side and looked at him questioningly.  
  
"Are you hitting on me?" Seifer looked down at the ground and looked up at her again.  
  
"Of course not. I am complimenting you. Also would you like to go on a date with me?" Quistis looked at his eyes and felt slightly compelled to accept. She walked past him and sat on the other couch which was all the way on the other side of the room. Again he sat beside her and before he could even speak she stood up. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. He stared into her light green eyes and kissed her. To their surprise, she kissed back.  
  
***  
  
His dark brown hair whipped around his face as he watched the boats approaching the coast of Dollet. The surroundings seemed to be obvious to him that warfare was commencing. A large cement block which protruded through the soft waves which could be seen in the ocean depths was quickly seen larger as each second passed. The boat seemed to be hurtling at it. What a crazy driver! Squall thought, concentrating on the sounds of gunfire which echoed out. Squall went back under to find Quistis and Seifer 'making out'. Squall smirked and made his way, quietly, to the bathroom and knocked softly. Zell swung open the door with a very angry expression. The position of the door gave the occupant a clear view of the action which was currently arising on the red couch.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU- WAAAAAAAHHHH!!" Squall stopped his outburst by clamping his hand over Zell's mouth and smiled evilly. To their surprise, the couple ignored the loud noise. Squall winked and motioned for him to follow. Zell was crouched behind Seifer while Squall was behind Quistis. Squall smiled and nodded.  
  
"BOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
  
"HYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIYIY!!!!" The two shouted loudly at the same time. Quistis and Seifer separated and looked around in surprise and embarrassment, and then the boat rumbled uncontrollably back and forth which launched the four of them in to the opposite wall.  
  
"Dammit!" Seifer yelled, standing up from the scattered assortments of pictures.  
  
"Looks like we're here." Squall announced, offering a hand to Quistis. Her face was flushed with a deep shade of red. She straightened her clothes and her hair and took the offered hand.  
  
"Come on cadets." She said sharply, glaring daggers at Zell who was having a hard time standing up because of the framed portrait which ended up crashing into his head. An unfortunate ending for the portrait. They made their way to the hatch which was already open.  
  
"Good luck everyone." Quistis said. A cool wave of sandy and fresh air swept over the three.  
  
"I don't need luck. Safe that for the losers" Seifer answered over his shoulder.  
  
"Well, then good luck Seifer." He stopped to glare at the smiling instructor and went off beside Squall and Zell.  
  
"Don't you love the smell of napalm in the afternoon?" Seifer asked wryly, a large grin on his face. Squall walked ahead while Zell stayed behind with Seifer.  
  
"So dude." Zell looked around. "How was she?" Zell asked in a low tone. Seifer smirked.  
  
"Wouldn't you like to know?"  
  
"Well you're lucky to have even gotten that close to her. Too many 'Trepies' tried that out; they got big ass whip marks." Seifer raised an eyebrow and was about to respond when Squall interrupted.  
  
"Get over here! G-Soldiers!!" Squall called, far up ahead. He clenched his hands into fists and grabbed his gunblade out of the sheath and waited for the blonds to meet up with him. The Galbadian soldiers, like the unorganized idiots they are, didn't notice the three SeeD candidates until they either got their ass handed to them on a silver platter or tried, but evidently got slaughtered.  
  
"Who remembers our orders?" Seifer demanded, wiping the blood off his gunblade, Hyperion, with a Galbadian soldier's shirt. Zell looked around at the blood splotched ground, not really paying any attention. Squall shook his head and stabbed his gunblade in the sand.  
  
"Hey CHICKEN-WUSS, did you remember our orders," His head shot up angrily but then when the full realization hit him he shook his head.  
  
"I thought you were listening"  
  
"Well I wasn't." Seifer answered, slashing his weapon diagonally in front of him in frustration. "But you're the captain."  
  
"I do remember Xu mentioning something about clearing out the town hall area." Squall interjected, scanning the area.  
  
"Fine. Then it's agreed. We go to the town hall. Follow the captain, besides who wouldn't want to kill on a day like this?" Seifer rambled, strutting through the cramped streets with his gunblade over his shoulder.  
  
"HEY! KIDS! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" A deep and demanding voice said from behind. They all froze.  
  
"Don't worry about them. They're only kids. Probably the Garden sent them." They heard, obviously from his companion.  
  
"Yeah right!" Seifer yelled, charging at them. There were soldiers all standing in a line, horizontally. While he took the centre guy, Zell and Squall took the others.  
  
Seifer attacked, moving his weapon with such ease it looked like he was wielding a wooden stick. He attacked vertically and the Lieutenant blocked it, pushing Seifer back. For a moment they stood, eyeing each other before, at the very same time, running forward. Their swords clashed which made a strident clang. The soldier fighting against Zell stood amazingly well but he was distracted and Zell got in a left slug in to his stomach and another to the face. The soldier staggered back, clutching both his cheek and stomach. From then on, that soldier didn't stand a chance against the martial artist. Zell turned around to face Squall and his combatant once his was down but was surprised. Squall was knocked down, his weapon two feet away from his hands and the man stood over him, triumphantly. He raised his sword to stab the lying figure but just before it hit Squall, the soldier's weapon stopped mid-air. He looked from his would-be victim down and saw, protruding from his stomach, a gunblade. Zell's mouth hung open. He was watching the whole fight and yet he didn't see Squall make a move to grab his gunblade. In fact he swore it was still lying in the same position it was when he blinked a moment earlier. This all happened in a matter of seconds and soon Squall walked up to his wide-eyed companion.  
  
"So how do you think Seifer's doing?" Squall asked, squinting slightly in the bright Sun which hung overhead.  
  
"How d-did y-you do that?" Zell exclaimed lightly. Squall shrugged.  
  
"A trick I've learned from Galbadia Garden." Squall looked around. "Where's Seifer?" Zell snapped out of his daze and also looked around. They suddenly heard clanging and grunting from the street behind them. They ran down and saw Seifer still fighting the Lieutenant. They found a nice spot on top of a car where they watched them fight. About 15 minutes passed of boring fighting, routine stabbing and slashing techniques, until Squall finally walked behind the busy soldier and kicked him on the right shin. He fell to a crouch and the last thing he saw was a bright metal blade falling upon him.  
  
"Dammit guys! Took ya long enough!" Seifer complained.  
  
"Come on, we've got a job to do." And with that Squall stalked away.  
  
***  
  
"AWWWWWWWWW MAN!!" Zell yelled. So far they've taken out 8 soldiers each out and now, in the town hall, had nothing to do. Seifer cursed under his breath and started to pace around. A small dog followed him around. Seifer paused and looked back, looking back at the canine.  
  
"Get away!" He hissed, kicking the dog away. Though his foot didn't connect with the dog's body, it yelped and ran off to the side. It came again, slowly, creeping along, wary of that foot. Again Seifer swung his foot. Zell started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
"Shut up chicken-wuss!" Zell stopped laughing and started to practice his fighting, punching the air.  
  
"What are you doing? Swatting flies?" Seifer sneered, and then moved away when the dog started to 'do his business' on his shoes. It was too late and it all clumped on his shoe.  
  
"Guys duck!" Squall whispered. Many soldiers passed by. Maybe 15-20. Too much for the three of them to take on.  
  
"What do you think they're here for? There's nothing good in Dollet. It doesn't have very many valuable resources like Timber so why would they be here?" Zell asked, watching the train of soldiers pass by. Squall shrugged and listened closely.  
  
"Ewwwwwwwwwwwww! Man what's that awful stink coming from?" Zell exclaimed, stepping back and holding his nose. Squall smiled and moved back with him.  
  
"It's that damn dog. It shitted on my shoe." Seifer smirked and took off his shoe. He threw it at the two in the corner. Zell yelped and jumped out of the way, leaving a clear aim at Squall. He held out his hands and it stopped in the air.  
  
"How'd you do that?" Zell asked incredulously. Squall glanced at Seifer and walked away from the shoe.  
  
"Used stop." He nodded and started to pace again.  
  
"Lucky! I don't have a GF so I can't draw magic!" Squall searched his pocket and tossed Zell a light green marble.  
  
"WOW! You have one! What about you?" Squall shrugged.  
  
"Already got one." Zell nodded and junctioned him on. It was Quezacotl Minutes of silence passed.  
  
"That's it! I'm sick of this sitting around!" Zell said loudly. Squall pulled him down and pointed to behind the fountain. Two Galbadian soldiers who were on break, were talking about something while smoking.  
  
"Why do ya think that dude made us capture this crap town and fix that satellite thing, whatever it's called?"  
  
"I dunno. That dude is making a big mistake siding with the sorceress." Seifer started to walk stealthily behind one of the soldiers. Squall behind the other. In perfect timing, they both jumped the two and the soldiers lay dead.  
  
"So do ya want to check out that satellite dish thing?" Zell asked, coming out from the corner. Squall chuckled.  
  
"Spoken like a real SeeD eh?" Squall asked.  
  
"What are you? Canadian?"  
  
"What's a Canadian?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Whatever." Squall turned to Seifer.  
  
"You're the captain. Do you want us to go?" Seifer thought for a moment then a wide smile erupted on his face.  
  
"Hell yeah!"  
  
"Aren't you forgetting something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your shoe." Seifer quickly grabbed his shoe from the air casted water on it. Then he put it back on again.  
  
***  
  
"I'm gonna go ahead." Seifer told them, 10 dead soldiers and one bridge later. They nodded and stopped a moment to heal. Actually it was to heal Zell's hands.  
  
"Shit man! I've got to get new gloves!"  
  
"Hey guys!" A bright, cheery and very feminine voice exclaimed. They turned around to see Selphie, bouncing around.  
  
"I've got a message for your Squad Leader. Seifer right?" Squall nodded.  
  
"He's up ahead."  
  
"Oh darn! I can't tell you guys. I'm sorry. I'm only supposed to tell the leader." Zell ran ahead.  
  
"Well come on then, let's go find Seifer."  
  
"Y'know, it took me such a long time to find you guys. I thought you weren't supposed to leave your positions." Squall shrugged and paused to see a large tower. It stood almost 200 ft. in height. They went in cautiously to see bodies scattered everywhere.  
  
"Looks like Seifer took care of all this. Let's go up the elevator." When it reached the top he saw Seifer fighting with another Lieutenant. This time Seifer actually beat him and his sidekick.  
  
"Let's go back down." They were about to go back down when a gust of wind knocked them off their feet.  
  
"Shit! An elvoret!" Seifer exclaimed, jumping back on his feet, followed by everyone else.  
  
"Attack!" Seifer yelled. Squall drew Siren, the GF and unsheathed his gunblade. He slashed its wings but did no effect. Only Squall and Seifer were the only ones not knocked back when they hit the monster. It was enormous. It had large flapping wings and was slightly reddish in color. In one word-gnarly.  
  
Squall concentrated then almost immediately everyone disappeared and a large lion appeared. It had shaggy white and brown fur with large expanding wings. It tossed it's head and roared. A large red ball appeared around the elvoret and when the lion disappeared, it exploded. It was indescribable. When everybody phased back in the elvoret was killed.  
  
"WHOA!!!! WHAT WAS THAT HUGE LION THING??!!!" Selphie and Zell exclaimed at the same time. Squall walked back to the elevator and waited for everybody to get on.  
  
"It's called Griever." Squall said and gave everyone a menacing glare. No one asked him any more questions.  
  
"OH! By the way, I've got a withdrawal order. We must be at the boats at 16:00 hours."  
  
"16:00 hours? That's in 30 minutes. Dammit guys. Let's get our ass in gear!" Zell said and ran out. Selphie went over to a cliff and jumped off. It wasn't that far. From above a shadow was cast over them. A large metal crab like machine landed in front of them.  
  
"GO AHEAD SELPHIE! WE'LL HANDLE THIS!!" Zell yelled, punching the machine. Zell summoned Quezacotl and the crab was down for the count.  
  
"Let's get out of here!" Zell yelled running up the path. Squall and Seifer followed. A loud cracking sound erupted from behind and a shadow passed over them again. The crab landed in front of Zell.  
  
"SHIT!" He yelled in surprise. "I thought we trashed this thing!" Zell started to punch it when on of its arms grabbed him and tossed him up. Zell somehow casted Quezacotl which hurt the crab and caught him. He was slightly pale and ran along. It stepped on cars and demolished buildings. Soon the boats were in view and theirs were leaving. Squall jumped and crashed in to the sand. The crab stopped and searched the area for signs of him. Squall started to ran to the boats. It was getting closer to him and the boats. Machine gun fire burst through the air. On top of the boat was Quistis firing a large gun. The crab shook frantically at the piercing bullets and fell. Squall ran as hard as he could toward the leaving boat. He looked to Quistis's green eyes and jumped.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Authors Note- I know this chapter was kinda long. Also I made up what Griever and what Shockwave Pulsar looked like because I was kind of lazy to play the game. It wasn't much of a cliff-hanger but I'm trying to put some on now. :) Please R&R. Thank you to:  
  
remote mine  
  
melix  
  
Dark Angels  
  
DBH  
  
&  
  
Thugstra -for reviewing. 'Till next time! 


	4. A Loser and a Winner

Secrets  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Disclaimer-Me nots owns Final Fantasy 8. Me owns nothings. Pleases don'ts sues.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
A Loser and a Winner  
  
"Damn it Irvine! It isn't a date!" Squall exclaimed, swing his arm in a sideways arch beside him. Seifer and Irvine looked at Squall knowingly.  
  
"You're in denial. Besides I heard from a trustworthy source that you were going on a date" Seifer told him, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Who? Quistis? We both saw you making out on the boat." He replied, leaning against the wall. Irvine jumped up from his seat on the fountain.  
  
"WHAAAAT?" He looked at him incredulously. "WHOA! That's just mind-boggling. MIND-BOGGLING!" Seifer glared at both of his friends.  
  
"Don't think it didn't happen besides, what makes you think it's hard to believe?" Seifer asked, blowing on his fingernails then gliding them across his coat. Squall smirked.  
  
"Seifer, you're painfully unpopular with the ladies and well, you're SEIFER!" Irvine replied smoothly. He checked his watch.  
  
"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN?" Seifer exclaimed. At that time, Zell had run up to them. He stopped in surprise and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hey Seifer, don't get your panties in a rut." Seifer glared at him and walked menacingly toward him. Irvine jumped in the way and separated them.  
  
"CHILL! I got to go to meet Selphie." Squall nodded.  
  
"Whoa it's been what a WEEK and you're STILL with that chick?" Irvine glanced his way.  
  
"Squall you keep the peace eh?" Irvine said, ignoring Seifer's comment. Zell patted Squall on the back.  
  
"MAN! HOW ARE YOU? That jump was awesome." Zell exclaimed, punching the air in victory.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Frantically he made his first mistake. He looked behind him. Its large steel legs crunched in to the sand with such ferocity, the sand flew up meters. He stumbled. Again he looked back. His second mistake. He looked up at the boat which was moving a meter for every step he took. A thought struck him like a lightning bolt. He wasn't going to make it. Gunfire exploded and he looked up in surprise. The gun was moving around yet it covered the person's face. He looked at the open hatch.  
  
"C'MON SQUALL! YOU CAN DO IT!" Zell's hands were waving frantically as Seifer was staring at him, almost as if he was urging him to hurry. He heard the clicking's the bullets made as it impacted with the steel. He glanced over his shoulder to see the crab towering over him. It's steel bulk convulsing madly. He jumped. He closed h is eyes instinctively.  
  
His arms hit steel and burned. He felt hands pulling him up. Opening his eyes, he started to pull himself up. When he got in he looked back out and saw the convulsing machine towering over them. The boat sped up and when the crab fell, it landed where the boat was moments ago. At that he realized how far he HAD jumped.  
  
"DAMN!!! That's far. DAMN!" Zell exclaimed, snapping his fingers. "Anyway, you alright?"  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"THAT WAS SOOOOOOOO AWESOME!" Zell yelled, jumping up in the air, punching his fist up. Squall winced.  
  
"Try not to shout so much." Squall suggested, holding his head lightly. Seifer smirked.  
  
"You're hurting Puberty-Boy's head. Good job Chicken- Wuss." Seifer patted the blond on the back and walked away. Zell turned to Squall and grinned.  
  
"Well, you are a PLAYA! You're the first guy to have a date with Rinoa in Balamb!" Squall sighed in frustration.  
  
"It's NOT a DATE!" Zell shook his head.  
  
"That's not what Selphie says."  
  
"Did Rinoa say that? I sure as hell didn't." Zell opened his mouth speak but was immediately silence by a wave of Squall's hand. He tried to talk but was enabled to. He waved his hands questionably. Squall smiled and up the stairs into the garden. Zell raced after him.  
  
***  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'RE GOING ON A DATE WITH SQUALL! YOU NEVER GO ON DATES!!!!!" Selphie yelled, VERY loudly. Rinoa cringed and moved beside Quistis so she was now beside the loud brunette.  
  
"Shout it out so everybody can hear Selphie!" Rinoa said sarcastically, an unintended edge in her voice. Selphie, backed down, pouting and looking hurt.  
  
"Hey Sefie!" Selphie instantly lit up and turned around.  
  
"IRVY!" She yelped and hugged him. Rinoa smiled and turned to walk to the library.  
  
"HEY! Where'd you think you were goin'?" Irvine asked, Selphie still in his arms. She stopped in her tracks.  
  
"The library." She said through gritted teeth. She knew EXACTLY what they were leading up to. Who knew dating was this hard?  
  
"So it's true! You are going on a date with Squall!" She turned around.  
  
"I don't think he thinks so!" Irvine grinned.  
  
"But do you?" Quistis looked at her questioningly. She glared at the blonde.  
  
"What are you looking at? Why should there be rumors about ME and not about Quistis and her little kiss on the boat?" Rinoa asked enraged. Selphie gasped and Irvine grinned.  
  
"It wasn't that little of a kiss." A voice behind them interjected.  
  
"Hey Seifer. Welcome to the convo! Here, have a seat!" Irvine greeted. Seifer smirked and leaned against the table right beside Quistis. She glared at him.  
  
Seifer nodded at her and slung his arm over her shoulders. She walked out and stood behind Rinoa.  
  
"I can't believe I kissed you!" She hissed, her hands clenching at her sides. Quistis turned but stopped and faced him again. "By the way, there are such things as BREATH MINTS! USE THEM!" She shouted, throwing a bottle of mints at his head. It would have hit him if he didn't step out of the way. The bottle was caught from behind.  
  
"Stop throwing things, ya know?" A tall, muscular man said, stepping in and folding his arms over his armour. He then tossed the bottle back at her. It was over thrown and the bottle crashed to the floor, mints spilled all over the floor. A shorter, grey haired woman stepped out from behind him.  
  
"STOP! IDIOT!" She kicked him in the shins. He grabbed at his leg in pain and looked at her.  
  
"OW! OW! YA DON'T HAVE TO DO THAT, Ya know?" He limped to the side and out the cafeteria door. The grey haired girl followed him out. Quistis walked up to Seifer and tapped him in the chest.  
  
"What happened that day will NEVER happen again!" Seifer smirked.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Hey, that's my line." Again the group turned their heads to see Squall and a VERY agitated Zell beside him.  
"Why is chicken-wuss so quiet? By now he would've talked his head off." Zell gave him the 'up yours' gesture.  
  
"I believe you've mixed Selphie up with Zell." Rinoa joked, smiling. Selphie pouted.  
  
"NO FAIR! I DON'T TALK AS MUCH AS HIM!!" She pointed to Zell.  
  
"No, seriously, in all seriousness, why is Zellie boy so quiet?" Irvine asked, fluffing up Zell's hair. Zell shoved him away and gave him the gesture as well. After he did that he pointed to Squall.  
  
"Silence." Everybody grinned and started to laugh uncontrollably. Rinoa had to hold on to a table to keep standing. Selphie fell to the ground, laughing while on her back with Irvine on his knees. Seifer stood in his spot, dumbfounded. What was so funny? He thought. Quistis was giggling on a chair. Zell started to punch Squall lightly but then slightly harder. Squall blocked most of his hits and stepped back.  
  
"What? You wanna duel?" Zell nodded and hit his fist together. The two left for the training area. Everything was silent then everybody rushed out to watch the fight.  
  
***  
  
"Are you sure they're going to be ok?" Quistis asked worriedly. Seifer nodded.  
  
"If things get out of hand, I'll interfere." They all nodded. Zell was warming up while Squall was preparing his gunblade. Squall took his hidden gunblade out of his case. Almost everybody gasped and there was murmuring through out the crowd.  
  
"There's now way Zell could win against a Gunblade wielder." Selphie whispered to Rinoa who nodded in response. Even Zell looked surprised and scared. Squall swung it around a few times then checked to see if there were any bullets inside. Lucky for Zell the chamber was empty.  
  
"Are you two ready?" Seifer called out, stepping from out of the crowd. Squall nodded while Zell turned his back to everyone. He then turned around again and faced Squall. They went in to they're respective fighting stances. A hush spread throughout the crowd.  
  
"GO!" Seifer yelled. Squall rushed at him and swung his gunblade at Zell's body, he stepped back and pushed the gunblade to the left and took a punch at Squall. The gunblade snapped back and hit Zell's left fist with the blunt side. Zell fell back and slid toward Squall's feet which he nimbly jumped over and landed by rolling. Still crouched, Squall faced the pumped up martial artist. Squall ran at him, his gunblade down at his side, scraping against the ground. The sparks popped and when the sword went up, it collided with a gunblade.  
  
"Squall, how about you fight me? Chicken- wuss can't fight against you. But I can." Squall grinned and stepped back. Zell opened his mouth to argue when he remembered he couldn't speak. Selphie dragged him off, kicking and screaming.  
  
Squall and Seifer stood at opposite sides, facing each other with their 2 swords 2 feet in front of them, laying on the ground.  
  
"GO!" They picked up their blades and ran at each other. Both were holding positioned in attack position. Seifer spun and swung his gunblade at Squall's neck, which Squall blocked and in turn he pushed him off. They ran at each other again, they passed each other with a collision of their blades and spun to pass each other again. Seifer's blade clashed again with Squall's and they jumped back. Seifer stared at him, his gunblade over his shoulder. He motioned for him to 'bring it on'. Squall narrowed his eyes and ran at him. He attacked him with stabs which Seifer pushed to the right. Squall swung his gunblade down and His opponent blocked with one hand, bending back ward slightly. For a moment they stared in to each other's eyes then Squall backed off. Seifer went on the attack and ran at him. Just at the last minute, Seifer slid under Squall's legs and tripped him. Or at least, tried to. Squall had anticipated that move and hopped over the sliding figure. Seifer, still on the rock floor, narrowed his eyes and concentrated. A gust of wind knocked Squall to the floor and swept his gunblade up. Spinning, it disappeared in the clouds and lightning danced in the clouds erupted from above. The crowd gasped. Seifer smirked.  
  
"You're losing your touch!" Squall glared at him and smiled. The gunblade came whipping down and lodged in to the ground. Squall lifted it out and swung it out. Th real fight had begun.  
  
Squall attacked in a diagonal slash. Seifer nimbly dodged it and rolled to the side, striking at his opponents legs. Squall jumped over Seifer and attacked upward, his gunblade grinding against the once smooth rock and making sparks. A loud strident note rang out as Seifer blocked the hit. The crowd flinched. The combatants' faces remained cold and concentrated.  
  
"Wow! They're really good! It's like they know each other's moves!" Selphie exclaimed in awe. Quistis nodded but her eyes were still glued to the duel. Selphie was right. Each attack was followed by and equally perfect block. She winced when Squall was cut across the right shoulder.  
  
"Hey cowboy! Shouldn't we stop the fight? Squall's already hurt." Irvine turned toward her and grinned.  
  
"The name's Irvine and Squall is a big boy. He can handle himself."Quistis frowned. Irvine smiled even wider.  
  
"Awww! Come on little lady. Frowning makes a beautiful girl like you look old!" Quistis glared at him and turned her attention back to the fight. Seifer ran at Squall who was preparing to block when he skidded then took a step forward then twisted so his back was facing his opponent. Seifer stabbed his gunblade behind him, the blade skimming his right hip slightly. It hit nothing. Seifer looked up. Squall charging at him with his blade held behind him with his extended arm. Squall started to spin in a whirlwind. A flash of surprise went across his features as he instinctively put his gunblade up flat to block. Each hit knocked Seifer back several feet until Squall abruptly stopped dropped to the ground, letting go of his gunblade and extending his right foot out. When he swung his foot, Seifer tripped over them. The intended effect. Squall stood, waiting for Seifer to rise. Gritting his teeth, Seifer got to his feet. As he brushed off the dirt from his coat he stood up with his gunblade out in front of him, pointing at Squall.  
  
"You better teach me that trick." Squall nodded and prepared himself. Seifer stood there, his eyes closed and right palm open. Squall frowned in confusion then switched in to realization. Seifer smiled evilly as bright red swirls of energy gathered at the centre of gloved palm. He was pushed back by the fire spell, though the flat of his blade took most of the impact otherwise it would have killed him.  
  
"Dammit! You could have killed me!" Squall yelled angrily, getting up. The embers burned his skin slightly. He looked up as a shadow covered him. Seifer was smiling maniacally over him with his gunblade in his right hand, coming down on him. Squall flipped his blade up and somehow stopped the oncoming gunblade just inches from his face. Squall kicked Seifer back and pushed himself up.  
  
Narrowing his eyes, Squall put his hand up to his forehead, his fingers tips brushing slightly against his skin. Then he brought his arm down, almost like an offering gesture. Darkness surrounded Seifer and exploded out, burst of sparks and light shining out. Then dozens of tiny explosions surrounded the globe. Then the darkness around Seifer disappeared leaving him, crouching while leaning against his gunblade for support. Squall ran over and casted curaga on him. Seifer looked up at his rival and pushed him away.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL! THAT'S A CHEAP SHOT! BASTARD!"  
  
"What about you? You could have killed me!" Seifer laughed incredulously.  
  
"YEAH RIGHT! I KNOW YOU WELL ENOUGH THAT YOU COULD NOT HAVE DIED!" Seifer yelled back dropping his gunblade and stalking toward Squall. Irvine jumped in and separated them before Seifer could punch him. By that time most of the crowd was shooed away by Instructors who were now staring in awe at the battle which took place  
  
"Shut up" Irvine hissed quietly, hitting Seifer on the back of his head. He frowned and rubbed the back of his head and gave Irvine the finger before walking off with his gunblade. Irvine looked at Quistis and nodded. Quistis then ran after him. Selphie frowned in confusion. The spell would have killed Squall. Wouldn't it have? And Seifer. Why isn't he dead? Selphie thought, chewing her right thumb.  
  
"Hey Selph? Are you alright?" Selphie jolted out of her thoughts and looked to her concerned friend. She nodded and saw Irvine walk away from Squall. She ran after him. Zell shook his head in disbelief; his thoughts were very similar to Selphie's. He was about to talk when he remembered that he couldn't. He tapped Rinoa on the shoulder and pointed to his mouth once she turned around. She smiled brightly and casted esuna on him. He smiled brightly and hugged her.  
  
"THANKS RIN!!!!" He exclaimed and skipped away, practicing his punching moves. Rinoa smiled at his retreating figure then looked to Squall who was glaring at Zell angrily. She stood confused for a moment then hopped over.  
  
"Hey Squall! Congrats! Looks like you won that fight." Squall nodded. She smiled and punched him lightly.  
  
"Awwww! Come on! You could at least say something!"  
  
"Whatever." Rinoa erupted into a fit of giggles and grabbed his hand.  
  
"Come on! The SeeD test scores should bee called out about now!" When Squall didn't budge she pulled harder. "COME ON!" Finally Squall followed her.  
  
***  
  
"All of those who participated last week in the SeeD Field Exam did a wonderful job! Although not all of you made SeeD, you may wish to take the exam again next year. Now who has passed the test?" The headmaster paused and smiled. "Xu will tell you." He stepped back Xu appeared in front of him.  
  
"Those who have passed the exam should report to the second floor hallway. Those people are: Selphie Tilmitt, Zell Dincht, Keira Recinda, Lelila Brunsky, Seifer Almasy, Rinoa Heartilly and Squall Leonhart. Please report to the second floor hallway. Thank you." Xu walked off but rushed to the front again.  
  
"There is one last member. He is Nida-"  
  
"Thank you all for participating we hope to see you next year!" Headmaster Cid cut in. Xu smile lightly and walked up to the elevator. Quistis sighed as she followed behind her. In twelve hours, life as she knew it would change. Quistis looked behind her and saw Rinoa and Selphie jumping up and down in delight. Her heart was hit with sadness and anger. Will I have any friends who will be happy for me? She thought to herself. She hung her head lower. Rinoa looked up at Quistis and saw in her eyes the sadness she was feeling.  
  
"I'll be right back Selph." She said absent-mindedly, jogging to catch up with the instructor. If Selphie replied, Rinoa didn't hear it. Finally she reached the top of the stairs and saw Quistis get in the elevator.  
  
"Hey Quisty!" She called as she turned around to face Rinoa. Her blue eyes were filled with tears, threatening to fall. Rinoa ran to the closing elevator doors but it closed just as she ran into it. She narrowed her eyes and punched the doors lightly.  
  
"What did the doors do to you?" Rinoa whirled around and saw Seifer grinning sarcastically in front of her.  
  
"For your information LOSER I wasn't mad at the doors. Just frustrated." Rinoa snapped irritably. People passing by gave her glares and odd looks. She glared right back at them. Seifer looked at her incredulously and grinned.  
  
"Looks like you're in a bad mood" Rinoa stepped closer to him but rolled her eyes. Seifer grinned. "AWWW! Come on. Tell me! Please?" She rolled her eyes and turne her back on Seifer.  
  
"It's Quistis. Something's wrong and someone needs to talk to her." She faced him. He stepped back, widening his eyes.  
  
"You want ME to?" Rinoa nodded. He widened his eyes. "Whoa! That's like Squall talking to people! NO! I'm not good at those things. Why don't YOU girl-talk with her?"  
  
"Because she won't talk to me." Rinoa sighed. "Just talk to her. Please. You are the one who kissed her. It means something so just go." Seifer gave a disgusted look.  
  
"Fine!" He stomped off whining similarly like a baby.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Author's Note- I know the fighting scene sucked but I had to put some action there. Thanks for reeding and please R&R. Thank you to:  
  
Thugstra-for reviewing the last chapter.  
  
(I NEED more reviews!!!) 


	5. The Past 1

Secrets  
  
====================================================================  
  
Disclaimer- I don't know Final Fantasy 8, its characters or anything that remotely belongs to Squaresoft. SquareEnix is a weird name. Anyway enjoy this chapter and if something doesn't make sense or I've got errors then PLEASE tell me. And don't sue. Thank you.  
  
=====================================================================  
  
The Past (1)  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"You can't hide this from everyone for long"  
  
"Yes I can I will. I'll do anything for us."  
  
"They will find out and they will take this wonderful idea and use it for themselves."  
  
"NO! They can't. I've become to love those kids. I-I can't just let some snobby, selfish old farts take them from me. And to use them to their own selfish needs." Her hands were shaking.  
  
"Yes I understand what you're saying but you're using them too. Your idea..it just won't work. There's too much of a risk to them and us. If they catch us in the life transfer.who knows what they'd do." She shook her head. He made sure he stayed far enough and wanted to hug her and comfort her. But he couldn't. It would destroy him.  
  
"You can't do this to the boys. They need-should have a life of their own with no restrictions like we do." She turned to face him, angry.  
  
"DO YOU WANT TO BE TOGETHER?"  
  
"YES! But it's NOT right to take away any shred of freedom. It's too crazy. The transfer is too flexible. ANYTHING can happen." He pointed out, crossing his arms over his chest. She threw up her hands in frustration.  
  
"Those two are our ONLY hope. Even if it doesn't work, at least in the 'afterlife' we'll be together."  
  
"That's CENTURIES from now. It won't work. I can't, you know how I became this way. I resented that dumbass that picked me. He chose me and I resented him..you know they don't have to let us see each other." His head shot up, looking at her cold blue eyes.  
  
"But it's worth it. At least we'll be able to see each other without the risk of killing ourselves."  
  
"IF! IF the transfer works. We're working with 3 year olds."  
  
"Don't worry. By the time they're 10 and old enough to control everything, there'll be no danger." He turned his back to her.  
  
"There's still one more possibility. What if we used others who actually match us in gender. I mean they're BOTH boys. It won't make sense that he will be a FEMALE."  
  
"During the switch he WON'T be a girl. At least. I don't think he will." He shook his head.  
  
"When will it happen?" She smiled.  
  
"Tomorrow."  
  
***  
  
"Uncle Laguna? Are you ok?" Ellone asked. She looked to Raine who was staring blankly at the opposite wall.  
  
"Of course not! You AND my best friends tell me that my three year-old son has a Freakin' GF for Hyne's sake!" Laguna yelled, his head in his hands.  
  
"CALM DOWN LAGUNA!" Raine yelled calmly. She looked to Ellone's sad and frightened face. "Ellone, go take care of Squall. I hear him crying. He must have had a bad dream." Ellone left with one last look at her uncle.  
  
"Laguna, what are we going to do? Should we just leave it?"  
  
"NO! No. We can't. How did he get it? I don't understand." Raine smiled and patted her husband on the back.  
  
"Laguna. We can't do anything about it right now. So let's just think about what to do first." He shook his head.  
  
"Esthar's sending men in from the south. I-I have to go."  
  
"When?" She asked her voice soft and sad.  
  
"The day after tomorrow." She looked up at him, tears in her eyes. She gave a small laugh.  
  
"I guess this what I bargained for when I married you. And don't worry about Sqsuall. I'll take care of it. I'll take care of everything."  
  
***  
  
Just up the stairs Ellone sat, listening on her adopted parent's conversation.  
  
"No. You won't be taking care of anything. I will." She whispered to herself. She turned back up and ran out of sight.  
  
***  
"I've got news!"  
  
"I don't have the time!"  
  
"Yes you do. You always do for the impossible couple." His head snapped up.  
  
"I'm listening now. TALK!" he barked.  
  
"They're planning to use two boys to live on through them."  
  
"WHAT! HOW? THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!"  
  
"No it isn't."  
  
"."  
  
"You don't remember. Do you? How you came to be. The story. The life you had before."  
  
"No." He said softly, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Turn into who you really are. Not this awful, ugly human form." He stood up, his robes flapping softly. A flash of light blinded for a moment. At once a large lion appeared and grew taller and taller until the woman in front of him was as small as a tiny spec.  
  
"Good. Not close your eyes. Open your soul. Let me in." She stepped forward. Her hands in front of her were glowing a light pink color. "NOW GRIEVER! UNLEASH YOUR TRUE POWER!"  
  
"Yes Edea. Tell me who I am. And show me how to use Shiva and Ifrit's plan to my advantage!"  
  
"Of course. But please. Call me Ultimecia."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
=====================================================================  
  
Author's Note- Hope you enjoyed this chapter. This is the first chapter of maybe 5 of these types. I haven't really decided. I hope this chapter answered some questions and also asked more questions. Anyway please R&R. PLEASE!! I haven't had ANY reviews in such a long time.REVIEW!! 


	6. Red Rain

Secrets  
  
===============================================  
  
Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING...THEREFORE..I DISCLAIM FF8 AND EVERYTHING THAT SQUARESOFT OR WHATEVER IT'S CALLED, OWNS!!! GOT IT?  
  
FEEDBACK GOOD! AHAHAHAHA!!!! I write..er..type faster when there are more reviews so REVIEW!! ===============================================================  
  
Red Rain  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"SIS! I DON'T WANT DADA TO GO! WHY DOES HE HAVE TO GO?" The toddler flailed his arms and legs wildly in all directions, tears running down his cheeks. A brown haired girl ran over to him and hugged him tightly. I buried his head in to her shirt.  
  
"Don't you worry Squallie. Mommy will be ok and dada will be too ok?" She wiped away his tears with a handkerchief and ruffled his already messy hair. She gave him a smile.  
  
"Yoo promise?" Ellone nodded.  
  
"I promise." Squall smiled happily and rushed down the stairs to the opened front door. He ran out on to the streets calling out to his father who was at the front gate. Hugging the neighbours who did like him. There weren't many. 10 out of 100.  
  
"DADA!!" Squall screamed. Laguna nodded and smiled at the woman he was hugging then he took the running Squall in his arms.  
  
"Hey. I thought I told yoo to stay inside weather boy." Squall smiled and hugged his father.  
  
"I was sad that yoo had to go but sis said it was oookay." Laguna ruffled his hair and poked his nose. Giving a goofy smile Laguna put him down and guided him toward a teary Raine.  
  
"Hey..Squall's here." Raine looked up at the soft voice and hugged her husband, tears that weren't flowing before were coming out now. For a moment they left Squall alone. And that moment was all that was needed.  
  
"SQUALL!!!" Ellone gasped from the door way. Laguna and Raine quickly looked to check on Squall and saw a blue swarm of insects surrounding him. Laguna ran over and swung his gunblade at the swarm. It cut a large hole but it was quickly replaced by another swarm. A large blue wave and flash knocked everyone over. Laguna and Raine were the first to get up. They saw their child glowing a light blue, talking to a similar blur. Raine stood up to run to her son but Laguna stopped her. He looked at her with curious eyes but also with shadows in his eyes. Raine stopped and listened.  
  
"Thank yoo for helping me Shiva!"  
  
"on'td ays ym amen!" Squall seemed to cower back.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are yoo mad?" They heard a faint laugh. It was high pitched and very melodic.  
  
"No, 'mI otn adm." Squall smiled and jumped up and down.  
  
"Is Seifer and Irvine here?"  
  
"No. On'td orryw. E'rew oingg ot a lacep hatt si afes orf agunal. Orf veryoee. Ko?"  
  
"Yup! Yup! Is mommy and dada coming?"  
  
"Yes." Squall smiled and stepped through a window that appeared.  
  
"SQUALL!!" Raine screamed, running after him, and into the window. Laguna stood and ran behind her yet...the window closed on him. His gunblade was taken with it. He ran through the area again and again but nothing happened. Finally he dropped to his knees and looked down at his hands.  
  
"Raine?" He whispered softly. "Squall?" He looked up and saw Ellone sprawled on the ground. "Ellone? Elle?" Crawling over, he shook her softly. He felt for a pulse. He sighed in relief that there was a strong beat.  
  
"Laguna? It's time to leave." Laguna shook his head picked up Ellone, holding her in his arms.  
  
"No. I'm not going."  
  
"YES YOU ARE! DROP THE GIRL AND LEAVE!" Laguna glared at the man behind the blue and silver helmet.  
  
"No I'm not! I quit this stupid army!" The soldier smirked and nodded to his comrades. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head and dropped to the ground.  
  
"Squall and Raine Loire." He whispered softly.  
  
Then all went dark for Laguna Loire.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
" What's wrong?" Quistis looked up at the deep voice and sighed.  
  
"Go away Seifer. I have nothing to say to you." Quitis growled through gritted teeth. Seifer smirked and draped his arms around her shoulders. She dropped her head in her hands.  
  
"Good. Y'know Rin told me to go talk to you so I will." He grinned and leaned back on the bench. "So...do you want to go to the SeeD Graduation Ball with me?" Quistis looked up at him, bewildered.  
  
"Wait. YOU..WANT ME TO GO TO THE BALL WITH YOU?"  
  
"Yup!" Seifer stood up and bowed to her. "I mean of course your majesty" He said sarcastically. Quistis rolled her eyes and started to walk away. Seifer followed her.  
  
"So yes? No?" When she didn't answer he ran in front of her, causing her to bump into him. She fell on her butt. She dissolved into tears. At this point, everybody was staring. Aware of her sobbing and the attention he pulled her up and practically dragged her inside the garden and up on to the observation deck.  
  
"Quistis?" Seifer asked softly. At least as softly as he could. Quistis looked out over the green fields and forests, very aware of her tears being blown by the wind into her hair. She wiped her eyes and sniffed lightly.  
  
"Why do you care?" She asked her sobs very close to choking her. Seifer bent down to her level.  
  
"I care about you." Quistis looked up at him and touched his smooth cheek.  
  
"Do you really?" Seifer smiled and nodded. Quistis threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He sat stunned for a moment but hugged her back, inhaling the smell of her hair. A smell of Balamb grown flowers.  
  
"Thank you." She backed away and let go of him and as a result their lips brushed lightly. Seifer looked into her shiny green eyes and brushed away some wet hair that clung to her cheeks. She kissed him softly at first then it grew deeper. She clung to his neck and he placed his hands on her waist, the fabric of her orange top was almost as soft as the slit of skin he felt. Almost. Her hand travelled up his neck and combed them through his hair. The other played with his collar, blissfully unaware of the audience which was gathered at the door. She stepped back when messed up his hair quite a bit. She looked at her hands and saw hair gel all over them.  
  
"EWWWWW! How much of this stuff do you where?" Quistis exclaimed, stepping away from him. Seifer narrowed his eyes and brushed his hair back down. He stepped closer to her.  
  
"Just enough." He reached down and kissed her, holding her neck lightly but still smearing with gel that was on his hands. He parted for a moment."To make" He covered her mouth with his again then paused. "Me look good." Quistis stopped and took a deep and much needed breath. She giggled and quickly kissed his cheek.  
  
"That stuff smells awful." Seifer smiled and went to kiss her.  
  
"AHEM!!" The couple looked to the door and in one mortifying second, they blushed and Quistis turned her head away.  
  
"Hey Quisty! Um..how's everything?" Selphie asked uncomfortably but still with a big smile on her face. Rinoa was grinning with Irvine and Zell. Seifer stepped away from Quistis and walked toward the group.  
  
"The whole happy family's here! Oh JOY! Where's Squall? He's missing the HAPPY gathering!" Seifer yelled angrily and also sarcastically.  
  
"Actually I'm right here." Squall said, stepping out from behind Irvine. Squall's instincts told him to run when Seifer glared at him. Sensing the hostility, Quistis stepped between them, holding Seifer's coat.  
  
"No fighting!" She ordered. Seifer snickered and shook his head lightly.  
  
"We weren't gonna fight honey." At that the group, save for Squall and Quistis started to laugh. Her green eyes glared at each and every snickering person and walked away, Seifer following. A red drop fell from the sky and landed on the floor. A second. A third. Then it heaved down and red liquid soaked each person in a matter of seconds. Selphie, Rinoa and Zell all went inside, leaving Squall and Irvine standing in the rain.  
  
"This isn't right. Something is really wrong. It has rained like this since-"  
  
"I know." Squall interrupted, looking up at the dark and cloudy sky.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Author's Note- I hope all you Seiftis fans enjoyed this chapter. Remember to REVIEW!! What Shiva was saying is a code that I made up. Put the last letter in front of the original first letter and you'll find out what she's saying. Shout outs to all those who reviewed!  
  
DBH  
  
&  
  
Verdanii  
  
REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANKS IN ADVANCE. I'm trying to include Quistis more deeply and the next chapter is where the Grad ball takes place and the story will probably deepen. Keep reedin'! It's really gonna develop! 'till next time! 


	7. The SeeD Graduation Ball

Secrets  
  
======================================================  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Final Fantasy 8. I wish I did but I don't like many of us working people. Don't sue. Don't call or e-mail me threatening to sue. Otherwise I will have to flee my home IMMEDIATELY!! Thank you and enjoy!  
  
===============================================================  
  
The SeeD Graduation Ball  
  
"Do you think the uniform makes me look fat?" Selphie asked her friends, looking herself in the mirror a variety of different ways. Rinoa smiled and stared at Selphie's reflection.  
  
"NO! You look stunning Ms. Tilmitt." She finished with an English accent. Selphie smiled then pouted. She looked at her behind.  
  
"It doesn't make my butt look big?" Rinoa laughed and flipped her own long shiny black hair out of her collar.  
  
"No! Why would you think that? Trying to look good for little Irvy? Besides, out of all the things you should be worried about it should be about the material they make these things out of." She itched her neck furiously. She tore open the buttoned up collar and ran to the bathroom in frustration, all the while leaving Selphie standing, admiring the length of the skirt. It was as short as a skirt could get.  
  
"Rin do you think I should wear my hair differently? I mean, I'm getting tired of the 'ends flipped up' look." She asked waving absent-mindly. She turned to her left. "Rin?" Suddenly the Bathroom door slammed open. Selphie jumped and turned to the door.  
  
"Oh Selph! Are you talking to yourself again?" Rinoa laughed, coming out of the bathroom with a peach colored dress on. It was strapless and possibly even shorter than Selphie's skirt.  
  
"I WAS NOT TALKING TO MYSELF! I THOUGHT YOU WERE BESIDE ME!" Selphie yelled. Rinoa had a 'deer caught in headlights' look than relaxed.  
  
"You were talking to yourself weren't you?" Selphie stomped her foot and stormed past Rinoa and in to the bathroom. Rinoa smiled and went to her little make up station. She applied a sheer lip gloss and combed her hair.  
  
"RIN! TIME TO GO! WE'RE GONNA BE LATE FOR THE BALL!" Zell called from the door. He pounded on it furiously, the movement scaring her.  
  
"YUP! WE'RE COMING!" She yelled back to Zell, knocking on the door to signal Selphie to get out of the bathroom. Grabbing her pearly white pumps, she ran to the mirror and examined herself from all sides. Her eyes focused on the ring that hung on the thin silver chain. The chain from her father. The ring from her mother. She smiled at her reflection and spun around in a circle. Satisfied, she opened the door to see and surprised Zell.  
  
"Hey. Rin." Zell said absent-mindedly. He was a little occupied with something else.  
  
"What's wrong Zell." She asked, leaning forward.  
  
"It's your um...skirt. It's a little eh...short." Laughter was heard from the doorway. Selphie had evidently heard the comment.  
  
"So...why are you sooo dressed up Rin? Maybe for a brunette with the name of Squall Leonhart?" Selphie asked, evilly. Rinoa rolled her eyes and walked ahead of them.  
  
"I bet Zell dressed up for that girl in the Libraty though.." Rinoa called over her back. Zell blushed until he looked like a tomato and stayed that color until they reached Squall and Seifer's room. Selphie knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
"Selph! Are you sure you can just walk in?" Rinoa asked, glued to her spot in front of the room. Why am I so hesitant to walk into a friend's room? She thought to herself, stepping forward. Zell looked back over his shoulder and raised and eyebrow questioningly.  
  
"C'mon Rin! I'm sure they won't mind." Zell exclaimed, facing her fully. Once those words were out of his mouth a loud clattering sound erupted from the room in front of her. Selphie jumped out and backed up in to Zell. Her eyes were wide in surprise, fear and laughter.  
  
"STAY OUT OF HERE!!! Don't you people have something called...PRIVACY?" Seifer raged, storming out and towering over Selphie.  
  
"Don't threaten one of your girlfriends friends." Squall mock scolded, stepping out of the darkened room. Rinoa giggled lightly. Selphie smiled at him.  
  
"Hey! Squall! Lookin' good!" She jumped up and brushed her skirt. "Thanks for saving me from the big ass!" She exclaimed, pointing her finger at Seifer who was silently glaring at a wall. He does look pretty good. Rinoa thought, looking at Squall's attire. Nodding, he told them that he and Seifer had to meet up with Irvine. Selphie laughed. Rinoa grinned and started to walk with her friends to the large auditorium room.  
  
"So..Selph did ya hear any juicy gossip? I mean they barely talk I was wondering if I could get any info." Rinoa asked innocently. Zell shared a look with Selphie.  
  
"You mean info on HIM?" Zell teased, immediately jumping back to avoid getting punched by Rinoa. Why do I always have to be the one getting hit? Zell thought, catching up to the girls. "So got a comeback?" She ignored him and turned to Selphie.  
  
"So did you hear anything?" Selphie nodded.  
  
"I came in and heard them saying something about rain and a girl named Ultimecia. Then I walked in to Squall's gunblade case then Seifer just exploded." She threw her hands out to illustrate. "Then he threatened to cut my hair if I told anyone." She immediately slapped her hand over her mouth. "OOPS!!!! I'm not supposed to tell you guys this!"  
  
"Who is Ultimecia?" Rinoa asked loudly, mostly to herself. Her head snapped up. "SELPHIE! What color was the rain yesterday after we caught Seifer and Quisty making out?" Selphie thought for a moment.  
  
"When it was pouring down I swear it looked red. But then When I squeezed it out of my hair it looked clear. Regular Y'know?" Rinoa nodded. She opened her mouth to say something but Quisty ran over to them, yelling something.  
  
"WHERE IS SEIFER?" Rinoa shrugged as Quistis stopped and panting slightly. "I love your dress Rin!" She smiled and tucked a loose strand behind her hair.  
  
"Thanks Quis, you're looking pretty good too" Rinoa answered, gesturing at her embroidered SeeD Uniform. "But why aren't you wearing your Instructor's Uniform. It looks much better than this one?" Quistis' face darkened and she lightly smiled and walked toward her date. Seifer.  
  
"Hey!" She exclaimed, running over to kiss him. Seifer hugged her and Squall and Irvine brushed right past them.  
  
"In one day and minutes of attraction, they're already a couple?" Rinoa whispered to Selphie who nodded.  
  
"Quistis told me Seifer said he cared about her. Maybe it was a scheme. But it looks real. Although...who falls in love with someone in two weeks?" Selphie whispered back.  
  
"People who are lucky enough to know and recognize it." Both of the girls looked up to see the guys leaning in to listen except of course Squall who was crossing his arms.  
  
"Who said that?" Rinoa asked. Looking at the three men. Zell grinned.  
  
"Who do you think?" Rinoa looked over them again.  
  
"Zell?" Selphie offered. He shook his head. "Irvy?" Also he shook his head. Then they all looked at Squall who looked up at them surprised then shrugged nonchalantly.  
  
"Who would've thunk it?" he quipped then walked away. Behind him, laughter erupted and he stopped and looked back. He saw his 'friends' laughing and enjoying each others company. He gaze turned to Seifer and Quistis. They stood, locking eyes with each other, whispering lightly and holding hands. Like a real couple. He thought bitterly. Then he looked at Rinoa who was matching his stare. Immediately he looked away and entered the large double doors. A warm rush of air greeted him and he soaked in his surroundings.  
  
The room glowed a light gold color and above, a dazzling chandelier hung from a clear glass ceiling. The music was beautiful. Even to him. He walked to a dark, secluded wall and looked out on to the couples dancing. He saw people who like the 'friends' he had outside, talking and having fun. He felt...lonely. I guess it's my fault he thought, accepting the glass of wine a server had given him. He looked up at the ceiling where he could see the stars twinkling. A flash of light spread across the roof's windows. A shooting star. He looked around; curiosity getting the better of him, seeing if someone saw it too.  
  
Squall's eyes landed on Rinoa who was looking up at the glass ceiling, obviously she had seen the shooting star as well. It seemed that they were the only two. Then she caught his eye. She smiled and pointed up. His gaze wavered and he looked at an invisible piece of dust. He snuck a glance at her and groaned lightly when he noticed she was walking toward him. She looks determined Squall thought, sipping the glass of wine in his hand. His heart swelled up happily though. He groaned inwardly, remembering the advice given to him. His gaze settled on her skirt, and how amazingly short it is.  
  
"Hey! You wanna dance?" She asked leaning in, her hands behind her back. Squall looked else where and pointedly ignored her. She smiled, hiding her disappointment.  
  
"Oh. So you only dance with someone you like? She went on her tippy-toes and twirled her finger and a circle. "You-are- gonna-like-me! You're-gonna-like-me!" She stopped and smiled again. "Did it work?" Squall looked at her than glanced away.  
  
"I-uh..can't dance" Squall murmured, staring intently at his drink. Oh real smooth idiot! But then again I'm not trying to impress anyone. He thought.  
  
"Well I'm not dancing alone!" Rinoa announced, grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. He struggled but didn't escape. Reason number 1: He didn't want to hurt her. Number 2: She wasn't going to give up.  
  
"You're gonna be sorry" He whispered, standing in the middle of the dance floor. She giggled and placed one of his hands on her waist and grabbed the other. They took a step. And he stepped on her foot. She winced and bit her lip then kept on going. He looked down on his feet to try to make sure he didn't' step on her shoes again. No such luck. He stumbled and ran into another couple. The guy, Martin was his name glared at Squall. Squall shook his head and walked off. Rinoa ran up and caught him by the arm.  
  
"C'mon! Don't worry about that MEANIE!" She whispered, giving Martin the evil eye. "Just try. Please?" He looked in to her brown eyes and found himself dancing. Hey! I learned this dance in Galbadia. I can do this. He thought, hearing the Waltz of the Moon playing. He took a breath and held one of his partner's hands and started to dance. Rinoa was surprised. Can't dance my ass She thought smiling at him. He twirled her out and in then a series of loud sounds echoed form above. Fireworks of every color lit up the dark night sky. Rinoa smiled at Squall's lit up face, his half smile. Peering over his shoulder, she saw Zell, Irvine and Selphie staring and pointing at them. She nudged Squall.  
  
"Hey. Look they're staring at us." Squall turned and narrowed his eyes. He walked off the ballroom floor. She looked at his retreating back and tried to catch up to him. Great idea dumbass she thought, chastising herself. A shadow fell over her. Someone stood in her way.  
  
"Rin. Just let him go. He gets like this...at this time of the year. Just leave him." Seifer whispered, stopping her from going any further.  
  
"Well what happened?" Seifer glanced back at Quistis who was nowhere to be seen and his friend.  
  
"He'll tell in time. Let him tell you." And Seifer left, leaving Rinoa and the middle of the room, alone.  
  
***  
  
"Y'know I don't think Balamb teaches dancing lessons." Squall turned back at the voice then groaned and turned back to the landscape. He tried to ignore the soft voice. "What? You'll dance with someone you barely know but you won't talk with another?"  
  
"There's nothing to talk about." Squall answered gruffly. Quistis walked beside him and looked out. Wind ruffled the surroundings.  
  
"There's always something to talk about." Squall looked at her.  
  
"Why do you care?" Quistis laughed.  
  
"Did you know I asked that question to Seifer when he went to talk to me? I felt sad and hurt. Everybody cares about WHAT you do not WHO you are. Y'know?" Squall nodded and turned his back to her. "Do you know why I was so sad?" He stared blankly at her. "It's because I lost my instructor's license as of..." She checked her watch. "Right now."  
  
"Well I'm sorry about that. I'm sure you are a good instructor." Squall said sympathetically.  
  
"Well thanks."  
  
"Did you tell Seifer?"  
  
"No." Squall looked at her.  
  
"Why not?" Quistis shrugged and stared at her fingers.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Go tell him. Tell everybody. It's hard, I know. But you have to. It'll be better that they hear it from you than someone else." Quistis smiled and started to walk away. But she stopped and turned back to face him.  
  
"Thanks. And by the way...if you need any help. I'll be happy to help you." Squall nodded and Quistis continued on her way. He went back to face the soft wind when someone stepped out of the shadows.  
  
"That's a side of Squall Leonhart I've never seen before" Squall turned to him, unfazed.  
  
"Irvine, that's bull. You've seen this each time we've went to the garden. It's not going to happen again. It is doing to end soon. The rain was a sign. Ultimecia's back and you know what she's going to do." Irvine smirked and pretended to shoot his surroundings.  
  
"And this time. We'll be ready."  
  
"Irvy? Where are you?" Selphie called. Irvine turned to the voice.  
  
"Over here! Me and.." He looked to his side and saw that Squall disappeared.  
  
"You and who?" Selphie asked, now standing in front of the doorway.  
  
"No one."  
  
===============================================================  
  
Author's Note-I had to put the dance sequence in before I started with the real story. Sorry. You'll probably find out Squall, Seifer and Irvine's secret in the next couple chapters. Whoever guesses what it is gets...nothing! But you can guess if you want. Thanks! This fic is supposed to be maybe 12-15 chapters. REVIEW. Shout outs to:  
  
DBH  
  
&  
  
Laguna2  
  
Verdanii  
  
Remember. The more reviews, the faster I'll post. 'Till next time! 


	8. Control

Secrets  
  
===============================================================  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or anything under the "Final Fantasy" license. Just pretty much anything owned by Square-Enix. I'm just 'borrowing' it.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Control  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Kiros. Pass the butter." Laguna asked, swing a hand over to his friend and in turn received a glare. "Kiros?Hey come on!! It's not my fault!"  
  
"So it isn't your fault that we are locked in a smelly Galbadian Prison because of YOUR bright idea of stealing a car that already had someone inside?" Kiros asked bitterly. Laguna looked down, ashamed. He looked back up innocently.  
  
"It would have worked if that guy didn't hold us up for our money and turned us in." Laguna mumbled. Ward rolled his eyes. "Will you PLEASE just pass me the butter!" Ward started to laugh. Soon Kiros joined in. He looked around confused.  
  
"Laguna..THERE IS NO BUTTER!!" Kiros exclaimed, falling into another fit of laughter again. Laguna jumped up and shook his fist at his companion.  
  
"Hey! Keep it down in there!" The guard screamed, hitting the steel door three times. When the laughter subsided, Laguna was already thinking of another devious plan. One that could get them out of the jail. And one that could help him get Ellone back.  
  
***  
  
"Mommy? MOMMY WHERE ARE YOO!!!" A lone voice called out hysterically. The darkness seemed to swallow the room entirely.  
  
"I'm here baby. Squall! Come here! Fol-follow my-my voice." Raine called out. Squall ran toward the light where his mother was sitting. She was clutching her stomach, her face squeezed in pain.  
  
"MOMMY!!" Squall yelled, hugging her tightly. "I love yoo mommy!" Raine smiled and with great difficulty, ruffled his hair.  
  
"I love you too little guy. I-I need you to promise me something. Okay?" Squall nodded and sat down in front of her. " The-The faeries are going to take me to..a happy place. I will always..watch over you. Don't be afraid ok?" Squall nodded but frowned.  
  
"But I don't want the faeries to take yoo away!" Squall murmured. RAine smiled and lifted her son's chin high so that he was looking up at her.  
  
"Squall don't ever be afraid. Remember Dada and me ok? Then you'll always..always be safe." A tear ran down her cheek as she felt her life draining away from her.  
  
"Squall..go..go to Shiva. She'll protect you ok? Go." She ordered him weakly. Squall nodded and stood up. But he turned back to her.  
  
"I love you mommy. Be happy with the faeries!" He smiled and walked as fast as his small legs could take him through the darkness and toward the blue light. Raine smiled lightly as she fell into her final rest.  
  
"I love you too my baby. Don't forget me.."  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"What does Cid want now?" Quistis groaned, sliding away from Sefer's embrace once she heard the speaker call her name. Seifer shrugged stood up with her.  
  
"Who knows what goes on inside a 50 year-old mans head?" Quistis smiled and kissed her boyfriend slightly on the lips.  
  
"You walking me up?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
***  
  
"Good morning Quistis." Cid greeted warmly with wide smile on his face. He was leaning over his messy desk. A small bit of sunshine peered through the pulled down blinds. Sweltering heat hit her once she entered the room.  
  
"Good morning to you too Headmaster." She answered lightly, bowing her head slightly. She felt a thin film of perspiration on her forehead but quickly brushed in away.  
  
"Since you are still a Rank A SeeD I am sending you on an important mission on request of Esthar's president Laguna Loire." Cid stated, handing her a file folder then motioning for her to take a seat. How could he NOT be sweating? She thought. She flipped through it lightly and looked back up at the elderly man.  
  
"You want me to gather up 5 SeeDs for this mission?" Cid nodded and smiled.  
  
"You may ask that cowboy fellow to come along as well. I'm sure Laguna wouldn't mind." Quistis nodded and stood up, straightening her skirt. She smiled though, having an odd feeling as Cid seemed to know exactly who she was going to ask.  
  
"Ah..Quistis..Laguna himself will come and pick you and your colleagues at 15:00." She nodded and walked out of the stuffy room. As the rush of cold air hit her she smiled and searched for Seifer. He was sitting across the room, flipping a coin in the air continuously. Quietly, Quistis crept slowly up behind him.  
  
"BOO!" Seifer jumped away from his seat like he was touching fire. She bursted in to laughter. Students around them stared but kept walking. He widened his eyes but then came up to her draped his arm over her shoulders.  
  
"Déjà vu." Quistis smiled and giggled.  
  
"I remember." Seifer kissed the top of her head.  
  
"So what did the old man need you for?" He asked just as they reached the elevator.  
  
" I am going to Esthar..and so are 5 other SeeDs" Quistis explained. Seifer smiled.  
  
"Am I going?" Quistis nodded.  
  
"I'm planning on asking Squall, Rinoa, Selphie...and you of course."  
  
"Who's the last dude?"  
  
"That's for me to decide." Quistis grinned, stepping in to the waiting elevator.  
  
***  
  
"Do we have to go to the quad? Couldn't we just go to the training area?" Irvine looked around and leaned in toward Selphie's ear. "Or the dormitories?" She rolled her eyes and pushed his head away.  
  
"WE ARE GOING TO THE QUAD MISTER WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!!!!" Selphie screamed jumping up from her seat and dragging her complaining but much taller boyfriend to the quad entrance. Before they got that far Irvine pulled on her arm slightly, this stopped her in her tracks. She turned around a very angry expression on her face. The cowboy just grinned and bent down for a kiss. Selphie was surprised at first but started to kiss back. She suddenly parted and slapped him on the head.  
  
"BOZO!" Selphie shouted playfully, ignoring the many looks that were given to her by Garden staff and students. One boy in particular was staring at her in disbelief and as if she was crazy. Selphie unfortunately noticed this and stomped over to him. Irvine, powerless to stop her watched form a far distance.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" The boy looked like he wanted to run away. And that's exactly what he did. At least he tried to. Selphie caught him easily by the arm and slapped on the top of his head.  
  
"N-Nuh-nothing!" The guy exclaimed, backing away slowly. She glared at him and nodded lightly. Irvine burst into silent laughter.  
  
"FINE! But if I catch you again.." She left her threat hanging and turn away. She stopped halfway and looked back.  
  
"What is your name anyway?" The boy shifted his eyes back and forth nervously.  
  
"N-Nida H-"  
  
"Selph! Just stop torturing the guy and let him go." Irvine said calmly, but in truth, he was scared of his life. Her head snapped back to face him.  
  
"Fine!" Selphie looked back at Nida. "Scram!" He silently gave Irvine his thanks and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, not even looking behind him. The cowboy slowly crept up to His girlfriend. All he could see was her hair and back but he was afraid of her. At least for the moment. Irvine froze when Selphie turned around but was even more surprised when she had a goofy smile across her face.  
  
"What?" She asked happily, reaching for his cowboy hat and putting it on her head. Irvine stared at her in disbelief but grinned and kissed her. Selphie took his hand and dragged him to the stage.  
  
"So what do you think of this? I'm planning to have a BIG concert here! Isn't it beautiful?" He smiled and put his hat on again.  
  
"Not as beautiful as you are." Irvine whispered. Putting he arm over her small shoulders and kissing her softly, ignoring the whispering going on around them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Squall's Journal Entry  
  
'I look around the garden every single day of my life. The girls giggling with gossip and guys who pretend to be macho. I see this everyday and I feel jealous. Why? That's a question that has no meaning to me.  
  
Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, Rinoa and Quistis. They're supposed to be my friends. But are they? They look to their respective boyfriends/girlfriends for support and love and receive some back. But do they look of give their friends support? But I can't do anything about it because it isn't any of my business. Selphie and Rinoa say "that you should open up. Or that you could care about us a little more." They don't even see that I do care. Is it a surprise? That the cold, impassive and unfeeling Squall Leonhart cares? They don't know me. I don't know them. They don't understand what I'm feeling of thinking.  
  
Have they seen the pain that I've seen? Have they had a childhood filled with loneliness and tears? NO! They haven't. They DON'T care! So why should I care about them? Is that the real answer to the question of why I am the way I am? No it isn't. I have no reasons because of the way I am.  
  
I look at Rinoa and see who I could be with her. But I'm not with her. Hell, I want to be. As does half of the male population in this Garden. But it doesn't work that way. At least not for me. It might work out for Seifer but never with me. Transitions are screwed up. I've lived through them in almost all the days of my life. My transfers from Trabia to Galbadia and from Galbadia to Balamb. I was pushed along from one foster home to another. From friends. From a regular childhood to one filled with prophecies and uncontrollable fates. From uncontrollable to controllable.  
  
I choose my own fate. My decisions affect my future. As does my actions. So if I choose to be with Rinoa, I could have a picture perfect life? Maybe. Either way, I can't be with her. Perfect life or not, I'm just not supposed to. I took that risk when I chose to be in control of my life. An unpredictable, uncontrollable life or a controlled life without love. I chose and I got what I bargained for. Is that the real answer to why I am the way I am? Yes. It is.  
  
Squall Leonhart  
  
===============================================================  
  
Author's Note- This chapter is kind of like a filler. It doesn't really move the plot along but I think it's pretty good. I can't believe I actually put a journal entry in! I'll probably put more if I want. The next chapter should move the plot along. Please REVIEW and check out my 'songfic'-Tears. It's really sad and it's some of my best work. By the way..does anyone know Ward's last name? Shout outs to:  
  
DBH  
  
Verdanii  
  
&  
  
Angelgrl -For reviewing!  
  
Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The more you review, the faster I type.  
  
'Till next time. 


	9. Ragnarok

Secrets  
  
===============================================================  
  
Disclaimer- Due to the risk of super rich companies such as SQUARE-ENIX suing, I have to say that I don't own Final Fantasy 8, its characters and anything associated with it. HAPPY? *Starts crying uncontrollably*  
  
===============================================================  
  
Ragnarok  
  
***Flashback***  
  
A man in deep, blood red robes paced around the marble floor. Each step echoed out, breaking the cold silence. It was very dim, candles were placed at each wall, but they were already void of wax. A door slammed open and a bright light came from it. A thin, womanly shadow stood in the middle.  
  
"Griever. It is time!" The woman purred, unidentifiable emotions were thread inside her tone. Griever looked up and her and smiled evilly.  
  
"Good!" He answered. The robes seemed to fly around him as he walked to the door, light and woman. "Ed-Ultimecia, how much time do we have left?"  
  
"The middle of the first boy's transfer." She answered smoothly, closing the door behind Griever. He nodded and started to walk faster.  
  
"That's 1 hour. How's Alexander?" Ultimecia laughed softly. The pureness and melodic quality of her laugh was betrayed by her flame red eyes.  
  
"The Mechanical lump of holiness is ready for living longer. That old fart would do anything to live longer!" Griever smiled and turned to face the glowing door.  
  
"Open it Ultimecia!" He commanded, stripping off his red robes to reveal dim yellow robes. Her sleek black hair flew behind her as a gust of wind came from the slowly opening door. She spread her hands out from her sides. Her eyes glowed a deep yellow. Her chanting was barely heard above the whistling of the wind that was heard. Even to the incredible hearing belonging to Griever. Finally the wind stopped and the door was fully open.  
  
"Are you ready?" Ultimecia grinned.  
  
"Of course."  
  
***  
  
"Shiva! Why is Squall glowing?" A small voice asked. Shiva looked to the short blond boy and smiled.  
  
"Squall is going to the land of fun!" Seifer's eyes lit up and he jumped up and down.  
  
"Am I going too?" The ice queen nodded and took the boy's hand. The contact burned her hand but she ignored it.  
  
Shiva bent down smiled happily at the child. A peek over his shoulder froze her already chilled blood. She stood up quickly.  
  
"IFRIT!! WATCH OUT! GRIEVER!" She screamed before seeing nothing else.  
  
***  
  
At the mention of her voice he broke the transfer connection and looked at her. She was limp on the floor meters away from him. Her dark blood was pooling out of the wound on her head. A thin box of ice had already started to form around her.  
  
Ifrit jumped to her. Over the rivers of rushing water below. Forsaking the two kids who he had learned to take care of. He melted the box and took his lover in his arms. No matter how much it burned his skin he would stay here beside her. He kissed her for the first time.  
  
Shiva's light blue eyes fluttered open. At the sight of his face she smiled. She touched his cheek and felt pain around her. She was feeling pain at Ifrit's touch but also rejoiced in it as well.  
  
"I love you" She whispered quietly. Ifrit felt a small smile tug on his lips. The pain was intense for both of them. But he held on for he would rather if she died, that he went with her.  
  
"I love you too." He whispered back, touching her soft yellow hair. At that, Ifrit's telltale flames went out. And the lovers who were in their frozen haven went with them. Complete with their life forces.  
  
***  
  
"SHIVA! IFRIT!" Seifer screamed wildly, running toward them. He was lifted from the ground and brought to the center of the room where a bright light was shining. It dimmed greatly because the life forces who created it, were now lost from this realm.  
  
"Give me the brown haired boy! I'm going to begin the transfer!" Griever called, stepping toward the light.  
  
"No!" Ultimecia cried, holding his shoulder. Griever turned around to face her angrily. "Let Alexander go first. To test the waters!" She suggested, her and evil smirk on her face.  
  
"Fine. Alexander!" He commanded, motioning for the young handsome brown haired man to continue. He spun to face Ultimecia. "If you have something up your sleeve, you'll be sorry for ever thinking about it." He warned, stepping toward her threateningly. The room was engulfed in light and faded. The room was even darker then before. Ultimecia smiled.  
  
"It was a success!" She exclaimed. Griever nodded and went into the light with Squall. His eyes were half closed, unlike the fully awake Seifer. Ultimecia's fingers were crossed, hoping all that was going to plan. And that Griever would die...with the boy! As Alexander did.  
  
Griever put all his energies into the boy. Along with his physical appearances. Then something went wrong. He lost control. The power escaped him and was absorbed by the little boy in front of him. And he was half asleep! Griever took a moment to wonder how strong this boy could really be. And in that one moment, Griever's spirit was gone from him, and into Squall.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Look at how cute they are!" Quistis whispered delightfully from behind a tree. Seifer rolled his eyes.  
  
"Knowing Irvine, I bet he's trying to get in her skirt" The air was knocked out of him. His girlfriend stared down at him.  
  
"Don't say that about your friend!" She scolded. He grimaced.  
  
"Even if it's true?"  
  
"It isn't." She replied stubbornly. Seifer got up and leaned against the tree.  
  
"Fine." He said, slightly annoyed. Quistis smiled brightly.  
  
"Good" She linked her arm with his. "Let's go ask them if they'll go." Seifer nodded but walked at a snail's pace. Finally, she angrily dragged him there.  
  
"Hey come on! Watch the fabric!" Seifer exclaimed, struggling to free himself of Quistis's iron grip. A high pitched giggle pierced Seifer's ears like a hot knife through butter.  
  
"Shit!" Seifer cried, jumping away and nearly falling to the floor. The others looked down at him confused. Selphie, who giggled was looking down at him hurt slightly.  
  
"Gee..I didn't know my laugh was that annoying." She whispered, sadness laced in her voice.  
  
"S-sorry Selph..I dunno what's wrong with me..Sorry" Seifer said distractedly. He seemed to stumble away drunkenly.  
  
"Seifer..are you ok?" Irvine asked, stepping forward. He nodded but fell down again. He ran to him and took him away with out a room to the women standing behind them.  
  
***  
  
"Shit man..what are we going to do? We're running out of time." Squall said, walking back and forth. "This is not supposed to happen." Seifer narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
"It's your fault! If you didn't take that dude's offer-"  
  
"HYNE! His damned name is Hyne!" Squall yelled back. Irvine chose this time to intervene. He stepped in the middle and whistled loudly.  
  
"Just because he wanted freedom..doesn't mean this is HIS fault." Irvine explain calmly. Seifer picked up a cup of water and threw it at the door. "Seifer! There's no time for throwing a tantrum. This is for real now!" Seifer clenched his jaw several times.  
  
"You're right. Esthar's hiring some SeeDs to help them with a problem." He said calmly, pacing around. "Coincidence?" Squall shook his head.  
  
"How did you know?" Seifer snorted.  
  
"I have my ways." Irvine laughed.  
  
"You mean Quistis was assigned" Seifer shot him a glare but never stopped pacing.  
  
"Look...I don't know what happened to me outside in the quad. Selphie was laughing and my ears felt like they were about to burst." Squall looked up in surprise.  
  
"Like nails on a chalkboard almost?" Seifer nodded. "Shit. I...remember when I was a little older that everything started to hurt my ears. And..."  
  
"Damn it Squall! Just get to the point." Irvine urged, a little frustrated.  
  
"It means she's back! ONLYme and Seifer felt it. And since we're like the only ones left, WE know that she's back for...me." Squall sighed, burying his hands in his hair. Irvine's face stiffened up and Seifer sighed loudly. After a long period of silence, Seifer started to pace again.  
  
"So what are we gonna to do now?" The blond asked. The cowboy shrugged and opened the door.  
  
"Whatever we're supposed to do." The door slammed shut after Irvine stepped through. Seifer slammed his fist Squall's wood desk.  
  
"What the hell does that mean?" Squall smirked and started to pack.  
  
"It means we're going to Esthar."  
  
***  
  
"Come on! We have to meet at the front gates or they'll leave without us!" Selphie whined, hobbling along with four suitcases in hand. How she was going to get down stairs...she had no idea. She turned back at where Irvine was.  
  
"Irvy! Can yooo pleeease help meeeee?" She asked pathetically, nearly stumbling over.  
  
"Sorry Sefie...I'm already busy with the other TEN suit cases you have!!!" Irvine shouted back from behind a tall, unsteady wall of multicoloured bags.  
  
"It's not MY fault that I have so many stuff!" He rolled his eyes and started to walk a little faster.  
  
"You packed for a MONTH when we're only going to be staying for a WEEK!"  
  
"NUH UH!! I packed for a week!" Irvine's eyes grew large. I don't wanna know how much she packs for a month he thought, following her slowly. A dark haired man walked pass them.  
  
"Hey NIDA!! Come here! I need your help!" Irvine called over the stack of boxes in his hands.  
  
"Yes Irvine?" With great difficulty, Irvine dropped all the bags on the floor and sighed.  
  
"I need help carrying Selphie's bags." At the mention of her name, Nida stepped back.  
  
"N-no...I am NOT touching anything that belongs to her!"  
  
"She'll get mad!" Nida nodded and stepped forward.  
  
"Fine! I'll carry whatever you want!" Irvine smiled triumphantly.  
  
"Good! I want you to carry these!" He stacked three suitcases on his open arms. "An these..." He stacked three more. "And these..." He stacked another three then picked up the last remaining one and strolled away.  
  
"Thanks!" Irvine called from behind.  
  
***  
  
"You're late" Quistis remarked dryly, not even glancing at her friend. She sighed and leaned against a stone pillar.  
  
"It's not my fault! Little Squallie here was walking like a turtle." At that remark, Squall looked up surprised but his expression darkened as if he was reliving an awful memory.  
  
"...Anyway, when are they going to pick us up?" Quistis shrugged but looked down the road.  
  
"I hope they're picking us up soon. I mean...we're supposed to get to Esthar by tonight, but there's almost no way that we can get there driving." A loud whirring and a gust of wind swept across the people below.  
  
"Looks like we're not gonna be driving." Seifer quipped, stepping forward while looking up at the sky. The women gasped loudly.  
  
A large red ship was landing right in front of them. Looking closer, they could see that it resembled a dragon very closely. The red plating shone in the bright sunlight and its dark tinted windows, which acted like eyes, seemed to shine evilly.  
  
"HOLY SHI-"  
  
"Seifer shut up." Quistis interrupted. A large hatch on the underside of the ship opened and three figures stepped out. A tall, very built man walked with a thin dark skinned man who dressed...weirdly. The man in the middle had long brown hair and piercing blue eyes. He was wearing a shirt with tropical trees on them. He was the first one to speak.  
  
"HEY! SO YOU MUST BE THE SEEDS!!!" Laguna screamed over the boosters. Which were turned off halfway through his sentence. The group of young teenagers cringed slightly. "I am Laguna Loire...THE president of Esthar! But wait! NEVER call me Mr. Loire OR Mr. President. Laguna is just fine." He grinned brightly and shook everyone's hands. Every except the one person he couldn't see. Squall. Squall had stiffened up, along with Irvine and Seifer at the president's name. They all shared a knowing glance, obviously recognizing exactly who Laguna Loire was, but kept their mouths shut. When Squall stepped out of the shadows, Laguna just grinned and shook his hand firmly, obviously not recognizing his own son. Zell jumped up and shook Laguna's slapped Laguna's hands excitedly. The president quickly grinned but glanced back to his two friends in pain. They just laughed  
  
"Now everybody, get on the ship!" He announced happily, passing by His friends. Friends who Squall immediately identified as Kiros Seagull and Ward Zabac. Squall quickly walked passed them and caught up to Seifer, not noticing that both Ward and Kiros was staring at him intently.  
  
"You alright Squall?" Irvine asked, coming up, flanking Squall's right. His face remained stoic He nodded though.  
  
"Not a word," He warned, looking at both of them. They nodded. The ship itself was very spacious and large. They were instructed to leave their bags beside their own individual seats in the meeting room. Room had ceiling to floor windows. The blue sky shone through and gave the room a warmth that was almost impossible to feel anywhere else.  
  
"Whoa! Now I know how far ahead Esthar is." Zell remarked, looking at everything in the room. Laguna chuckled.  
  
"Actually, this ship is an 18 year old model. We retrieved it from space a while ago. Welcome to the Ragnarok." Zell's eyes popped open and he stood, surprised. When everybody took their seats the briefing began.  
  
"I would like to thank you all for being here. You may enjoy anything on this ship. You have unlimited access. But you are not here for fun and games only. Something is coming up and you must be able to stop it. Kiros will tell you more." Laguna stepped back and set up the machine behind him while Kiros stepped up to address them.  
  
"I'm sure you all have heard of the Lunatic Pandora?" Squall, Seifer, Irvine and Quistis nodded.  
  
"Selphie and I haven't heard of what this is." Rinoa said, looking confused.  
  
"The Lunatic Pandora was found in space over 18 years ago by the G-Army." Squall interjected, leaning back in his chair. "Some dude...a scientist started to play with it. His own personal toy, you could say. It was huge. Held immense powers that we barely even know of. It called monsters for the moon. The Lunar Cry?" Rinoa nodded.  
  
"Immediately it was sent up to space but it was too late. The lunar monsters already took over remaining islands. That is why the Islands closest to Hell and Heaven are so dangerous." Seifer interrupted, taking over for Squall. He didn't seem to mind. "It took over four years to repel them from the mains cities. Balamb, Timber, Deling City, Esthar and Dollet. Even then, there were many we've never even heard of." Selphie seemed to be deep in thought.  
  
"The Lunatic Pandora didn't ONLY call the lunar monsters. They also called Adel from wherever the hell she...he came from." Irvine added, chuckling slightly at the thought of Adel.  
  
"Who's Adel?" Zell asked, really into what the three were saying.  
  
"She used to govern Esthar before President Loire took over. She was a sorceress and an ugly one at that. She looked more like a man anyway." Seifer replied, looking to the three adults who were fixing the machine. Squall caught Kiros glancing at him multiple times.  
  
"Wow!" Laguna exclaimed, jumping away from the stuttering machine. "I have never seen 18 year olds-"  
  
"Actually we're 19" Seifer interrupted, gesturing to Quistis and himself.  
  
"-know more about the Lunatic Pandora then I did. And sent it up to space!" Kiros and Ward rolled their eyes.  
  
"Ummm...Laguna...I think you should get on with the briefing." Laguna blushed lightly but agreed silently.  
  
"Now if you would look to the screen.." Laguna asked, switching on the machine. The image stuttered but soon became solid. It drew gasps from the SeeDs.  
  
"Is that who I think it is?" Seifer asked incredulously, his eyes glued on to the screen.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Author's Note- PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! I got one review from the las chapter and now I'm sad!! Anyway thank you from reading this and please review. Thanks to  
  
DBH- For being the ONLY one reviewing last chapter. And well...reviewing at all.  
  
'till next time! 


	10. Out in the Open

Secrets  
  
===============================================================  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or its characters. Damn writer's block!!!  
  
===============================================================  
  
Out in the Open  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Laguna" Kiros sighed, wearily. "How do YOU propose we rescue Ellone from the 'Oh- so- evil' Estharian soldiers?" Laguna just smiled impishly and took out his machine gun.  
  
"Aww man! You're back to using that piece of junk? What happened to your gunblade?" It was the other man's turn to sigh.  
  
"I thought I told you already...It got lost with the portal that... swallowed... Raine and Squall." Ward looked at the frowning man sympathetically. He looked to Kiros to change the subject.  
  
"SOOO...What's the plan?" Laguna grinned again.  
  
"We're gonna break in through the front door, navigate our way through, kick some butt on our way, and bust out!" His companions exchanged glances.  
  
"Well, Laguna...that may have been the smartest idea I've heard in a long time!" Kiros grabbed his weapons and jumped down from the cliff face . Ward hesitantly edged up near the cliff but just stands there, looking down at the short distance that Kiros cleared easily. Laguna rolled his eyes and pushed him off. He took one last peek over to see Ward land easily on his two feet. Laguna froze, suddenly afraid to leap off.  
  
"UMM...you guys go...I'll meet up with you later." Kiros rolled his eyes. Glancing at his comrade beside him, he picks up a rock and launches at Laguna. The rock flies right past him, just over his shoulder. Unfortunately Laguna saw it coming and spun away...and off the cliff. "DDDDDDAAAAAAMMMMNNNNNN!" His so-called friends stood in shock as he landed on his back. The dark brown haired man stood up slowly and glared. "WHAT. THE. HELL?" Kiros and Ward bursted out laughing.  
  
***  
  
"Hey little man! How're Squall today?" A soft voice asked, peering over the sleeping child. The boy's blue eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Matron!" He jumped out of his bed and into the woman's arms. Her thin but muscular arms carried him easily. She laughed.  
  
"Oh Squall! It's breakfast time!" Squall's face brightened into a smile.  
  
"Can I eat wit Sis today?" Matron frowned and shook her head.  
  
"Well sit down Squall, I have something too tell you about Ellone." Squall nodded and sat back on the bed. It creaked slightly. "Sis was adopted. Do you know what adopted means?" His brown hair danced wildly as he shook his head. "Ellone was taken away by a good family. She will live with them from now on."  
  
"Sis won't be coming back?" He whispered quietly, tears gathering in his eyes. The tall woman shook her head sadly and hugged the crying boy tightly.  
  
"Don't worry about Sis. She'll be very happy with Laguna."  
  
"Luh-L-Laguna?" The boy stuttered, looking up at her compassionate brown eyes. She nodded.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"That sure is." Laguna grinned. "Say hello to Edea. Or as you little kids used to call her, Matron." Her long dark hair was swept up into a bun. On her shoulders was a gold arch with silk flowing behind her. In this picture she was looking out on to the ocean.  
  
"So that's who she was..." Squall muttered to himself.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"It was a success!" She announced, waving her hands high. The man in the red robes took him and led him to the dimly lit altar. The boy looked back at the woman through half open eyes who smiled evilly. *Don't worry boy. Everything will be ok, as long as you don't fight it.* Squall felt a chill go through his body and jolted awake though his body couldn't show it.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Squall! Don't worry about Sis! She'll be alright! Laguna will take care of her!" Her warm brown eyes locked on to his eyes and he felt a wave of warmth over him.  
  
***  
  
"Oh Squall! I'm so proud of you! Going to Trabia Garden! But that's an awful long ways away. How're you gonna get there?" Matron asked, her face lit up with excitement, happiness and worry.  
  
"Don't worry Matron." Squall gave a light smile. Edea almost hugged him. "Irvine and Seifer will help" He explained, grabbing his bag and gunblade.  
  
"Ok, but make sure you never tell anyone your secret ok? Especially the people you love." Squall nodded and hugs her. Edea shocked, hugged him back and watch him part from the house.  
  
***End Flashback***  
  
"Squall? You ok?" Irvine asked, waving his hand in front of the still teenager. Squall blinked and looked around, blushing softly he muttered an apology.  
  
"Awww, That's ok Squall, Even I zone out for a while!" Laguna exclaimed, grinning widely.  
  
"Is that supposed to be a surprise?" Seifer coughed, smirking. The room bursted into laughter. Even Squall smiled. Or half-smiled. Laguna reddened, embarrassed.  
  
"Um...Let's just continue on with the briefing."  
  
"Wait!" Rinoa interjected. "I didn't know Matron but since all of you do, does that mean you grew up together?" Irvine nodded.  
  
"We were all at the orphanage when we were kids. Zell was adopted first, then Selphie, Quistis, then us." Seifer glared at the cowboy, recognizing the lie. Irvine took of his hat, clicked his tongue then put his hat back on, the signal to 'KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!!' This was done inconspicuously so everyone was oblivious to it. Even Seifer was, unfortunately.  
  
"Actually, Irvine, Squall and I weren't adopted. We left the orphanage when we were about 15, 16 years old." Irvine groaned and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Let's just go back to the briefing again." Kiros cut in.  
  
"Great Idea Kiros." Laguna sighed, pressing the next button. "Edea, of Matron is, at least we think..."  
  
"is a sorceress" Kiros interrupted. The president nodded.  
  
"Because of this, we think she is a danger. We have found out from Dr. Odine that she may be under the control of the more powerful sorceress, Ultimecia. We don't know her plans but all we know is that she's up to something. Odine says that she's not strong enough to conjure up her own body." The room was silent for a moment.  
  
"How do you know all this?" Rinoa asked. Laguna looked down at his feet.  
  
"We had someone spy on her. Her own husband in fact. You should know him. Headmaster Cid?" Squall closed his eyes and opened them again to see Rinoa gazing at him. When he caught her eyes, she smiled and turned back to the conversation.  
  
"Why do you need us?" Squall interrupted suddenly, leaning back in the chair. Every one looked to stare at him.  
  
"Because we need to find the 'Children of Fate' and you are going to find them. But we have reason to believe there only 1-6 of them." Kiros answered, clicking the button for the slide to change. Each slide showed a small child at the age of 6. "These were taken about 12,13 years ago.  
  
"Y'know, that kid with blond hair reminds me of me when I was 6. I've seen pictures." Quistis nodded.  
  
"That girl with the blond hair looks like me. And the other ones look like...damn. They all look like us!" Laguna chuckled in disbelief.  
  
"You can't be sure! I mean...is it possible?" The president asked. Kiros looked at each of them. His eyes settled on Squall.  
  
"You." He pointed at him. "Cannot be the kid in that picture." Seifer laughed.  
  
"Who else would he be!!? That's him when he was 6!" Reluctantly, the brunette nodded and turned away from Kiros' piercing glare.  
  
"So wait! Let me get this straight!" Laguna exclaimed. "All of you are the so-called 'Children of Fate'?"  
  
"It appears so." Rinoa confirmed, studying Squall carefully as he avoid her eyes. She and Selphie shared a look. Quickly all three girls noticed something was wrong with his nervous and abnormal behaviour. A light tune broke through the brief silence.  
  
"Is that 'Eyes on me' by the late Julia Heartilly?" Selphie asked, while Laguna answered the phone. Kiros nodded.  
  
"Yup! He's a BIG fan." Rinoa stiffened up in her seat.  
  
"What's wrong?" Squall asked the first one to notice the girl's reaction. A tear glimmered in her eyes.  
  
"Julia Heartilly was my mother..." Rinoa sobbed out before storming out of the room. Impulsively, Squall ran after her, leaving a very confused and quiet room behind him.  
  
***  
  
"Rin! Hey stop!" Squall shouted, grabbing her by the shoulder.  
  
"WHY? WHY do YOU care?" Rinoa raged, tears falling down her face.  
  
"Because...I...care..." Her face softened lightly but her eyes still seemed to cry out in pain.  
  
"You are really good with words aren't you?" She noted, smiling lightly through her tears. Squall smirked, and instinctively put his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"So...if you want to...you can...uh...tell me about why you're so upset." Squall said lightly. Rinoa nodded and looked up into his blue eyes.  
  
"My mother was such a beautiful woman. I loved it when she sang to get me to sleep. She'd always try to get the best for me. Always. But...my father...General Caraway." She paused, taking a deep breath.  
  
"You mean General Caraway of GALBADIA?" Rinoa nodded and continued on.  
  
"He didn't like that she spent so much time with me. He always fought with her, complaining that he never got to have quality time with her. I never doubted that they loved each other. But My Father..." She spat out bitterly. "Always told me that I was trying to steal Mom away from him." She smiled sadly. "I would just run to my mom and complain that she should have a 'Deeevorse'!" Squall chuckled.  
  
"So...she did. Hyne, she loved me so much, she was willing to divorce the man she loved." A single tear started to fall down her pink cheeks. "So when she was driving to the courts and she was...in an accident."  
  
"I'm so sorry Rinoa but...it wasn't your fault." Rinoa jumped up and away from him.  
  
"Don't you see Squall? Because my mom went to get a divorce, she got in the accident! WHY did she want a divorce? ME! I TOLD HER TO!! Don't you get it? It's my fault!!" She cried, tears flowing freely from her face. He stepped toward her but she backed away.  
  
"I understand what you mean..."  
  
"NO YOU DON'T!!!" Squall turned away.  
  
"Do you think you're the only one who lost someone? The only one who lost their mother? Seifer, Irvine, Selphie, Quistis...ALL of them lost their mother. What's even worse is that none of them have ANY parents! YOU have your father! You have someone!"  
  
"Yeah I know but-"  
  
"No you don't know! I get that you feel guilty about your mother's death but you were only a kid!" A thick blanket of silence covered over them. Rinoa ran over and hugged Squall. Surprised, he just stood there before hugging back. She looked up at him.  
  
"What about you? Did you lose someone?" His eyes clouded and he stepped away.  
  
"Yeah..kinda...I'll see you later" Squall managed to speak and he turned to walk toward the meeting room.  
  
"WAIT!!" She called. He turned around and Rinoa kissed him.  
  
***  
  
"Ho-ly SHIT!" Seifer exclaimed, his eyes widening at the sight of Rinoa kissing Squall.  
  
"Damn!" Irvine said, watching Squall kiss her back.  
  
"Don't they look cute together?" Selphie whispered, above her to Quistis.  
  
"I can't believe it! Squall finally grew up!" Seifer commented, drawing Everyone's attention. Even Rinoa and Squall. Immediately, Squall blushed and ran away leaving poor Rinoa, red like a tomato.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Author's Note- FINALLY!! WRITER'S BLOCK IS GONE!! I CAN WRITE!!! Sorry if this chapter really sucked, I had some tough time thinking. I also added some stuff to chapter seven to hold up the claim of 'Squinoa'. So check it out.BTW-A reviewer brought up an interesting suggestion. Should I change the genres from Supernatural/Romance to Romance/Supernatural? Suggestions would be greatly appreciated. Thanks. Review please. My thanks to:  
  
dfourthhorseman  
  
StephyBear  
  
&  
  
DBH –for reviewing. (Hopefully I didn't miss anyone who did Review.) 'Till Next Time!!! 


	11. Understanding

Secrets  
  
===============================================================  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Final Fantasy 8 or its characters.  
  
Author's Note-I can't wait until I get to see FINAL FANTASY 7 ADVENT CHILDREN!!!! It looks cool! I hope it comes out in...where I live! ^_^*  
  
===============================================================  
  
Understanding  
  
~***Flashback***~  
  
*Ignore her!* Squall looked up abruptly from his paper. "What? Who said that?!" He demanded, turning to look in all directions. *I did!...I rule you...everything you do I control!* Confused now, he jumped up and jogged away from the looks of his classmates around him. The voice was still in his head. Definitely a woman's voice. Soft and sultry. Sitting down behind a large tree, Squall hit his head against the rough and hard bark until his head pounded but the voice still came, reprimanding him for his foolish actions. Claiming that he was hurting her too. He went to tell Seifer but he stopped halfway. He realized that he was unable to make his own decisions.  
  
*Yes! Now you understand who is in control. I'll let you live all by yourself if...you give me your power to love...* Squall shook his head but again he was punished.  
  
"What the hell do you want!?" He cried, ignoring the looks the people were giving him again. *Go! I want you to get away from here! Leave! Don't ever look back!* with this command, Squall ran off, leaving his school and friends behind with one question in his head. Who was he supposed to ignore?  
  
~***End Flashback***~  
  
"What the hell just happened?" Selphie asked as Rinoa started to run away in embarrassment. "I mean...why would Squall just leave her to fend for himself?" Seifer just rolled his eyes.  
  
"You wouldn't understand even if you tried." Selphie narrowed her eyes and stepped forward.  
  
"Just try me." Seifer got up and walked around the petite girl.  
  
"When he was about...15 he started to hear voices. They wouldn't leave him. They told him where to go and what to do." Selphie gasped.  
  
"What do you mean voices?" Quistis interjected but Seifer wasn't paying attention. He was over in a corner with Irvine in a deep discussion. Quietly Selphie crept over and listened.  
  
"Don't say anything! It'll only make them judge him more. When he finds out he'll only leave like he did last time. Without him...we won't be able to fight her" Irvine whispered, slapping Seifer on the back of the head lightly.  
  
"Fight who?" The green-eyed girl asked, surprising both of them. When the two boys stayed silent Selphie put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "You'd better tell me or else!"  
  
"Or else?" Seifer said testing his luck. Irvine ran over to hide behind Quistis.  
  
"Bad choice dude!" He shouted from over a very angry ex-instructor.  
  
***  
  
"Look Laguna...we...I mean I need to talk to you about one of the SeeDs." Kiros explained. The president didn't answer but just continued to oragnize his deck of *Triple Triad* Cards. "LAGUNA!!"  
  
"Uh...what did you say?" He asked absent-mindedly. This answer got him a big kick in the shin. "OWWWW!!! DAAAMMMNN! Kiros!?" Ward snickered but rolled his eyes.  
  
"I need to talk to you about one of the SeeDs. Squall Leonhart." Laguna's head snapped up at the name.  
  
"Squall...Leonhart?" Kiros nodded.  
  
"I know...I thought that he was at least a relative to Raine but when I saw him...damn Laguna...he looked just like you...but not like Raine." The president nodded his head and took out the picture of Squall from his file.  
  
"Do you think it could be him? Could he be my son?" Tears shimmered his eyes, almost identical to Squall's. Kiros nodded.  
  
"It could be but something's not right. I mean when Squall was born we could tell his looked nothing like you...except for the hair." He paused but glanced at the picture of the 17-year old Squall and took out another image of Squall at 3 years of age. "He looked so much like Raine but this kid...he looks almost identical to you." Ward nodded, obviously agreeing.  
  
"But Kiros...I need a straight answer. Is he my son of not?" Laguna asked seriously, a rare moment for him. Then a loud scream pierced the temporary silence that filled the meeting room. Laguna ran out the door, closely followed by his friends.  
  
"OWWWWW!!! Damn it Selphie! Get off me!" Once outside, the trio was greeted with the sight of Selphie, sitting on top of Seifer. His arms were pressed painfully against his back. With his head squished against the floor. To the side was Irvine and Quistis rolling around on the floor in laughter. Well...at least Irvine was. Quistis was sitting against the wall, laughing her head off. Looking at the scene in front of them soon the Leaders of Esthar were joining in the laugh fest.  
  
"This...is not..agh! funny...GET THE HELL OFF ME!! DAMMIT!!" Seifer cried, wriggling under Selphie's iron grip. She giggled and leaned until she was looking into his eyes.  
  
"You tell me his secret or I'll kick your ass!" She shouted making him cringe slightly.  
  
"FINE!! I'll tell you!" He answered. Irvine sobered up immediately.  
  
"No wait! You can't!"  
  
"What are you guys talking about?" Laguna asked, scratching his head.  
  
"Selph...you are such a gossip...oh...Mr. President Selphie the snoop wants to know Squall's secret." Quistis explained ignoring the dirty looks Selphie was giving her. "Now Selphie...if you would like to let go of my boyfriend...I would really appreciate it." The brunette frowned.  
  
"But he hasn't even..."  
  
"NOW Selphie Tilmitt..." The blonde ordered, stepping closer. Laguna cleared his throat loudly while watching the spectacle. When the four teens turned to look at him he smiled.  
  
"I know you people are having fun but may we remind you that you are trained and hired SeeDs?" He said professionally. Kiros snickered.  
  
"Never in my life have I heard you talk like that..." Laguna blushed furiously while the teens chuckled. Even Seifer. "So...Ms. Tilmitt...are you going to get of Mr. Almasy. Immediately she blushed and jumped off him.  
  
***  
  
"Like Squall...What the hell? You just leave me there all by myself?" Rinoa asked angrily bursting through the door to the library. Squall looked up at her and shrugged, putting his book back on the bookshelf. "OH!! Back to silence!" Rinoa spat out venomously.  
  
"...Ok then...what did you expect me to do. Stand by your side and wait until you ran away?" He answered, turning toward her. She was at a loss for words because he was right. It was her fault that she didn't leave or explain fast enough. Sighing she crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"So what did that kiss mean to you?" She asked timidly, barely making eye contact with him. He shrugged.  
  
"...I...I don't know." He answered simply, taking out another book from the shelf. Her jaw dropped in disbelief.  
  
"W-wait...what do you mean you don't know? You don't just kiss someone and not tell them what it meant!" Squall shook his head.  
  
"You don't understand...it's not that I don't know or don't want to feel something for you. I mean I like you. A lot but...you wouldn't understand." Rinoa scoffed.  
  
"You don't even know me! So how can you tell me that I won't understand?" He closed his eyes.  
  
"Fine...but...you can't tell anyone...alright?" Quietly Rinoa nodded and sat down in one of the plush blood red coaches.  
  
"I want to feel something for you but...I can't..." Her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you mean you can't?" She asked incredulously.  
  
"I CAN'T!!" Squall shouted, stepping forward at her. His blue eyes burning with ferocity she'd never seen before. "What do you want from me!? Do you want me to say that I like you...or love you? I've tried to...but I can't. There reasons you can't know!"  
  
"Do you mean you don't want me to know?" She asked softly, more than a little scared after his outburst. His eyes darted to the door.  
  
"It's...It's for the safety of the people I love." He whispered softly rushing past her and out the door. Tears shimmered in her eyes.  
  
"Do you love me?" She whispered to herself, lying down on the couch.  
  
===============================================================  
  
Author's Note- OH!! The drama!! This chapter sucked...I know but please review and if you like this fic then check out my other one. 'Reaction' I worked really hard on the first chapter so please R&R that one too. I know I've been stretching the revelation of the secret, y'know, but I'm going to let it out when it's appropriate which is pretty soon since this fic is at least ½ done. My thanks for reviewing to:  
  
Verdanii  
  
&  
  
Zell Dincht () - (NOOOOO TWO REVIEWERS...I know...I'm needy)....-_-....you better review... 


End file.
